A Rising Phoenix
by elizabeth.mary.stark
Summary: Jenny has fallen off the face of the Earth four years ago, after Blair banned her from NYC. That is what everyone on the UES thinks and we know they are all right. Or could they be wrong. Is Jenny alive? Will she ever come home and stop running away? Where is she? What is she doing? Why won't she contact them anymore. This is a re-posted 2nd version of the original story.
1. Out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. I only own this variation of the plot, my mistakes, and all OCs unless mentioned otherwise.**

Four years past since Jenny contacted anyone from the Upper East Side. When Jenny had left, she still tried to send a monthly email or text to her dad telling him she was fine and to not worry. That was four years ago. Then, all of a sudden she stopped texting and emailing. It was like she had slipped off the face of the Earth and that was the end of one Jenny Humphrey. For those who knew her, it was the end of Jenny Humphrey. They thought she had been murdered or fallen prey to one of the epidemics of yellow fever. What they didn't know, was that she was alive, and still very close to them.

Jenny was actually very close and alive, less than twenty miles from them, but in a totally different, and darker world. She had been living in Brooklyn in a variety of poorhouses, until she had met a man that would change her life. That man, Josh Richardson, was exactly the type of man she was looking for. Passionate, rich, and handsome, at least that was what he seemed to be. She had fallen in love, married him. She had lived a trapped life, but was seemingly content with it. Four years later, she discovered she was pregnant. And that was when the trouble began.

"Kill it." he said, crossly. "I don't want a kid, so just kill it now and forget this whole pregnancy thing."

Jenny was confused. _Was not he excited that he was having her first child. Did not he want to be a dad. They had talked about it, and he was excited. Now, why was he so against it? _

That word, why, was a common thought in her brain. She sat around for a few days trying to figure out his reaction. His hatred for his child puzzled her. _He was a dad, should he not be happy? Instead, it seemed as if he was angry._

Finally, she decided to confront him about it. She dressed nicely, his favorite dark blue dress and red peep-toes, put a headband on, and the pretty necklace he gave her. She then went to cook his favorite dinner, Fusilli with proscuitto and kale, and set the table nicely with a bouquet of flowers. When she came home, he appeared to be in a good mood, and Jenny was pleased. All was going well with her plan. She set dinner before him and even dinner went well, no mention of the pregnancy. It was with dessert that the trouble began.

"Josh dear, what do you think about the pregnancy. I think you will be a great father," Jenny cooed, hoping that he was going to be kind, and apologize for his insensitivity earlier. It turned out, it wasn't.

"Jenny, I told you, abort the baby. I am not ready to be a dad. I don't even want to be dad. I want my business to grow, to travel around the world, and not be burdened by a child. I am going to set up an appointment with the clinic to get rid of it."

"Josh, really. I want the baby. I know I am young, but how am I going to kill the poor baby? My values simply won't let me get rid of our baby."

"Jenny, I am your husband. You will obey me, or I will divorce you. This is serious and I am not going to budge."

"Josh, I am a mother. I can't simply just kill my baby. I also can't divorce you, I love you too much," Jenny sobbed.

"Jenny, you love me, but you love it. You will have to choose. Me, your husband, your financial stability, or that fetus that will loose you everything. Your choice." As much as it pained Josh to say it, he knew he simply could not be a father. He simply would not, and if that meant divorcing his wife, then so be it.

"Josh, I need time to think. I also want to know, what would the divorce terms be? Full custody of the child, little child support and nothing else? What?"

"Jenny, are you really considering divorcing me? Really, please think honey. I love you, but you need to understand that as your husband, I am the 51 percent in this marriage. After all, I am the man in the family, and head of house. I can't have chaos in this house."

"Josh, this pains me to say this, but I think we need to put on hold our marriage. You and I are both really upset right now, and we should take some time and think through this."

Josh, trying to be rational and understanding, took his wife's suggestion, and headed off to the one of the hotels. Checking in, he sighed to himself, and wished he was curled up with his wife, in their favorite armchair, her body keeping him warm.

Jenny, meanwhile had gone to the living room, and sinking down on the piano bench began playing Moonlight Sonata. The repetitiveness was soothing to her frazzled nerves, and she often thought of her marriage like the music, repetitive, having its highs and lows, mostly lows for her. She had wanted to become a fashion designer, and work, but now with her husband she could not. He insisted she stay at home and keep the house for him. She had to wear long, ankle length dresses of bland, feminine colors, and was never allowed out of the house alone, except to buy groceries. She was banned from the outside world, never having a cell phone, or computer. She loved the man, but with all her limitations, and the baby, she realized she had only become a shell of what she was. She sighed and remembered the times before she got kicked out of Manhattan, the times when she lived with her dad, the waffle breakfasts, the times shopping with Serena before she messed things up, the time when Blair crowned her Queen, and all the other ups and downs of living the high life. She thought, I _hate my life. Hold on, what life? I have none, and have been kept in this house for the last four years. I have not been able to contact my family, get time to make friends or have fun. And what - I am only 21! I should be having fun, not tied down to this day to day prison. And do I really love my husband?_ These were only some of the troubling thoughts that surrounded her?

Meanwhile, Josh was out at the bar, having fun, drinking away his sorrows. He was getting more and more wasted by the shot, and was soon drunk. During that time, he ended up in a private room with one of prostitutes, and ended up having sex with her. The next morning, after realizing how much fun he was having, he decided to stay there for the next two weeks.

Jenny, after finishing her time at the piano, soon got up and decided that she was going to divorce. She was no longer happy with her life as a Richardson and missed being Jenny Humphrey. She missed the freedom and was regretting spending some of what could have been the best years of her life died down. She was going to pack up and get a divorce. Happily, she collected her things - her old clothing, her make up, her money, and her few other belongings that had not been given to her by Josh. Then writing a letter expressing how she no longer loved him, and while she gave a shot at living the life of a good, obedient, wife and housekeeper she realized she was not cut out for the description. She then went to the bank and did her final act as Mrs. Richardson. She took out 3/4 of the money in the account, as she and her husband had agreed before she got married, transferred it into a new account at another bank, and then went to court. After contacting a lawyer, she filed the divorce papers and sued Josh for keeping all the rules and abuse.

When Josh received notice of the divorce, and the upcoming court case, he was shocked, to say the least. He was not expecting her to initiate the divorce, nor was he pleased to see that she was suing him for 1 million, and had a good chance of winning the case. After contacting his lawyer, he decided that he might as well hand over the money and save face, rather than lose.

Jenny was pleased. _Well, at least Josh had the good sense to let me have the money. Now, the next challenge - finding a place soon enough to settle down before the pregnancy gets to be too bad._ Leaving her cheap hotel room, she went to a real estate agent's office and began the process of house hunting. After spending several days hunting, she settled down to a comfortable town house in Astoria in New York overlooking the water separating her from The Upper East Side and her previous life. Since she knew no one would cross over into oh-so-lowly Astoria City, she would be safe from the Upper East side drama, while still be close enough to feel the big city rush. She also presumed she was safe from Blair, as she was in a different district and a river away.

When she entered the fourth townhouse, it was love at first sight. The three story building was perfect for her, she had a lobby/reception area downstairs and didn't need to live on the first floor with all the noise. The living room, bathrooms, and kitchen was just what Jenny wanted. It had dark, wooden floors, sage green walls, and silver accents without being over the top. The master bedroom was large, with a thick, cream carpet, ice blue walls and golden touches. The guest bedroom was also pretty, done in various shades of purple with champagne colored touches. However, it was the office that Jenny liked the most. It was larger than any of the other rooms in the house and could easily fit a desk along with several cupboards and a large work table. _Perfect for starting working on designing clothes again. Now that I have the time, the money, and the freedom to do so, I can eventually go looking for someone to work with. But before that, I will have all the space do what I love, making some new clothes for myself. The ones Josh got me were terrible. They are ankle length and looked like something out of Little House on the Prarie. I just can't wear such awful yards of bland cloth. Maybe I can take them and turn them into attic curtains. Yes, that will do, they have that bland, old, grandmothery look to them._

A couple weeks later, Jenny emerged from her work room with a brand new wardrobe and a brand new home too. She was able to strike a good deal on the house and had even gotten an amazing collection of antique and classic, modern furniture to match perfectly. After a trip to Best Buy, Jenny came out with a computer and finally the thing she longed for - computer access. When getting on the computer, she considered checking Gossip Girl, but thought, _Why? Why should I bother at looking at what is going on for people of my past who lied, hurt, and backstab me. Besides, it would rope me into their world again, something I have vowed to not do. During my time with Josh, I finally discovered who I wanted to be, even though I was unwilling to call off my marriage and break free. I now know, I am Jennifer Humphrey, soon to be famous fashion designer, married to my clothing, and my work. I love clothes and fashion, and I love the big city. I am not Blair, I am not Serena, I am not Anges, I am not Vanessa, I am even not Little J. I am proud to be who I am, and I won't let anyone derail me from my plan of staying that way. _

**Dear amazing readers! **

**I have deleted the story and am now reposting it! So here you go! Thanks to my amazing betas: firecracker1990 (thank you endlessly for your support and ideas), . . (thanks for your formatting help, teaching me Docx, and everything else) and . , (I have loved your ideas and tips.) If there is anyone I have forgotten, please forgive me and PM me so you will be on the next list of betas. You are all amazing. Thank you for all your hard work and thought!**

**Just a minor thing that bothers me, my username is .stark, not .stark. NOT a big deal, just a minor annoyance!**

**Best Wishes,**

** .stark**


	2. New Girl

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1.**

It took Jenny a little while to settle in. She had never lived in this part of town so it was like a whole new world from her. It was not as fine and expensive as the UES. Water bottles did not come in glass here and costed a crazy $12 dollars. As a matter of fact, she discovered the people were nicer here, and she actually made friends. It was a new experience with her, she was not constantly trying to become someone's (AKA Blair's) friend, and was constantly in their shadow, lagging far behind.

She now had a best friend that was like Serena to Blair. _No! Don't think of them. Don't call myself a mini-Blair, I have vowed not to be. And Annah is a much better girl than Serena. She doesn't deserve to be called a mini-Serena either. Ugh! Why can't I just get those two girls out of my head!" _

Annah, was now her best friend, next door neighbor, surrogate older sister, and mentor. This time though, her mentor was not constantly putting her down, backstabbing her, and terrifying Jenny with every move she made. No, she would never do it.

Stirring the pasta she was preparing for dinner with Annah, she remembered the first time she met her neighbor.

_Flashback_

_Jenny was walking up the sidewalk to her new home, when a young woman carrying her groceries next to her, tripped, sent the groceries flying all over the pavement, and fell right onto Jenny. Thankfully, Jenny caught her balance just in time to keep them _

"_Oh! I am so sorry! Are you ok? I am so sorry! I did not mean for that to happen," blabbered the woman, beet red, and mortified. _

"_I am fine," said Jenny. In a lower tone, she said, "I don't know about my baby though." Speaking back up louder, she stuck her hand out and said, "I am Jenny. Nice to meet and run into you."_

"_Hi, I am Annah. Excuse me for being nosy, but I thought I heard that you say that you are pregnant." _

"_Yes, I am and it is a long story to tell. I am new to the city and got to get home and start unpacking." Jenny said, sad to have to go and leave the kind young woman she just met. After all, this was some of the first human contact other than Josh, and she savored every word of it, even if she did have to catch someone for it to take place._

"_Well, I got to finish picking up the groceries, and then head back to make lunch. Where do you live?" Annah asked, curious why a pregnant woman would be moving somewhere new? Annah was not a very nosey neighbor, but she did have a heart and thought that something drastic must have taken place for Jenny to move._

"_Here, let me help. I am, after all, he reason your groceries are everywhere. I wish I could get that rock that tripped you to help too, but I don't know how. Sorry!" Jenny teased. "Anyway, I live at 47, 45 Broadway here in the Queens neighborhood." _

"_Cool, I live at 48, 45 Broadway - making me your next door neighbor! Well, since you are new, Why don't I go and put away all my groceries and then I can help you unpack. Where are you from?"_

"_I am actually from Brooklyn, though I have moved around a lot. Then I lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan for a few years. Then I lived in Hudson, then on the very outskirts, almost in the woods of New York City, and then, well, I am here."_

"_Upper East Side! Cool? What was it like?" Annah asked, curious about life for the ultra-rich._

_Jenny looked pensive for a while, and then slowly answered, "For those born into it, very privileged. For those trying to become them, very difficult. It is not as pleasant as it seems, it is full of backstabbing girls, lecherous boys, and adults acting like teenagers. So all in all, my experience was not very fun nor very pretty."_

"_Oh," Annah stated. She was not expecting that answer, and she was surprised by her neighbor's negativity about the elusive Upper East Side. Knowing it was not her place to press, she continued, "Well, enough of the blast to the past. Now, onto the future."_

_End Flashback_

Jenny smiled. Annah would be there soon. She enjoyed the simplicity of Annah, and the candidness of her words. No more deceit, sarcasm, and double meanings from her old crowd. She and Annah had been getting close lately and was ready to tell her in more detail what really went on in her life.

At six precisely, Annah knocked, ready to spend the evening with Jenny. _I think there is something she is hiding. She seems very unwilling and elusive when I try to bring up her past," she thought. Maybe was there was heartbreak for her there. Maybe she was seriously injured there and doesn't want to think about what happened. And what about her family? She has mentioned she had a father, mother, step-mom, step-brother and sister, and an older brother, but that is all I know. I wonder if she thinks that what her past is going to affect our friendship. I know there are women who are pregnant and single, I wonder how this one came about. Gees, that girl is cloaked in mystery. Regardless, she can go to Dr. Stark, the local therapist. She always knows what to do._

Jenny opened the door smiling, and was surrounded by a pair of arms squeezing her to death. "Annah, let go! It is bad for the baby, do you hear me?"

"Jenny, don't be such a drama queen!" Seeing Jenny's face fall, made Annah wonder,  
"What else? Why do those words have such impact on her?" Continuing, "Don't worry so much about your baby it will be fine. By the way, you have to go to the doctor's and get your first ultra-sound. Then we can see what the baby is and go shopping! How far along are you?"

Jenny, forgetting the words "drama queen," responded, "I am only 6 weeks along. I don't think we can find out the baby's sex yet. However, we can still get some of the basics and start designing the room. As for shopping for baby clothes, we don't need them. I am, after all, a designer and a seamstress."

After finishing dinner, Jenny spoke up. "You are probably wondering what my life was before here. I know that you are probably dying to solve the riddle named Jenny Humphrey, and here is the answers. Since there has been quite a bit happening in my life, why don't we do this interview style. It would be easier on both of us. I also think we could use some tea."

"Ok, so let's start at the very beginning. Tell me a little bit about your family members," Annah ordered.

"Let's see. First, I am not in contact with any of them. My mom, Alison, is dead now. She died from cancer a four years ago, but was an amazing mom. However, she divorced my dad when we were very little and gave up all custody rights to us, except to see us sometimes during vacations. My dad, Rufus, is still alive, and he and I were last angry at each other. He insisted on me being a college graduate and I did not want to go as I would rather be a designer straight out of the gate. My step-mom, Lily, married my dad and she was the nicest to me of all the three parents. She lived on the Upper East Side and has been married to almost the majority of the influential men there. My brother was named Daniel, Dan to all of us, and is three years my senior. Last time I saw him was at my mother's funeral and he barely spoke to me. These were his exact words. 'What are you doing here Jennifer? This is for family of Mom, and you are no family of mine. I used to have a sister named Jenny who was sweet and loved her family, and the person before me is not my baby sister. I don't know her.' Eric, my step-brother was my best friend, until I did some things really stupid and then that was the end of it. As for my step-sister whose name is Serena, things between us are really complicated, but to sum it all up, she hates every fiber in my body. As you can tell, I am on lovely terms with all my family and they love me, oh so much." Jenny finished sarcastically. It was beginning to hurt to talk about all her old family, and this was only the beginning.

"Since you earlier mentioned mean girls, can I presume you had/have still friends there?" Annah asked, dreading the answer.

"No, I don't, which is why I am so glad I met you." Jenny replied, choking up a little bit. "I entered that world when I was fourteen and innocent. I was still a girl then, sweet, kind, and truthful, until I entered there. I met Blair Waldorf who was known as Queen B, and she is the one who ruined me. At first, I was her minion, you know, returning books to the library, writing out invitation, for what? To be accepted in her core group of minions who, in her eyes, ranked only slightly higher than myself. I also met Serena then, who appeared to be sweet and kind, though Blair's best friend. She herself was a party girl and Queen S, only to leave to reform herself. When she came back, after a year, Blair was the reigning monarch at high school. There, since I was from Brooklyn, I was seen as Brooklyn scum who did not deserve to be walking the same halls, and breathing the same air as those who were part of that socioeconomic status. I also had a friend named Vannessa, but we got into big fights when she stole the letter from a guy named Nate, of whom we both fancied named. Eventually, despite all of Blair's and my fights, she crowned me Queen J, her successor. I became the epitome of mean, snobby, stuck up girl, and ended up hurting him. Then there came a point where I did the worst of the worst, I slept with Blair's boyfriend right at their lowest point - so far. So in short, I was kicking them when I was down. Blair found out and got furious at me and banished me from the island. Soon before, I had also conspired some other really terrible girls and almost killed my step-sister for what, a chance to become the girlfriend of my step-sister's boyfriend. My dad and brother also were furious and they sent me to Hudson to live with my mom. She died four months afterwards and left her name, Amander, and everything in her will to me, which was not that much."

"Who were those boys you were talking about? Nate and anyone else?" Annah was beginning to look green at the thought of taking those girls bad character traits and putting the word lecherous on top of them.

"Besides my brother dearest, you mean? Yes, There was Nate and Chuck. Nate was sweet and kissed me but nothing ever came of it. Chuck is a man-w***e and has slept with probably over fifty girls. One of them was me, and that is one of my biggest regrets in my life. Well my other one, that was coming about 6 months later."

"What is that other one? Do I really want to know?" Annah asked.

"No you probably don't and I am too emotionally tired to continue this story? Why not you grab your stuff and come on over here so we can lighten up and have a sleepover?" Jenny asked, voice cracking from the stress of finally retelling her entire past to Annah.

"Well, that sounds great! I'm headed over to my house to get my stuff. Be back in ten minutes. Ok with that Jenny?" Annah called out.

"Sure, see you then," Jenny replied, walking over to the window seat. She stared out the window at the Upper East Side lights, and ran her hand distractedly through her long, natural blond locks. Her time with Josh did that, and that was one of the few things Josh did nice to her, she thought. Jenny was glad to see her go for a little bit, she needed time to regroup and get her emotions marshalled into some sense and order. "Gee," she thought, "Why is it so hard to think about them? I haven't seen or contacted them in like almost five years now, why are they still causing so much pain, and they aren't even here! I don't think I will ever be able to show my face to my family or any of 'them' ever again." The thought of never contacting her family saddened her, but her pride was too battered from them and they had already given her enough hurt, sadness, headaches, and scars. They were her past. She had to build her future. "The past does not matter anymore," she told herself, "I only have the future left."

**A/N**

**I love all you readers and thank you so much for your support. ~ .stark**


	3. Secrets Shared

Ten minutes passed and Jenny was still wiping her tears when the doorbell rang, indicating that Annah was here and ready to have some fun. Quickly washing her face, she hit the enter button, allowing the door to be unlocked so her friend could enter the first floor. When she stepped out, the door opened and in came her best friend, armed with movies, popcorn, and a air mattress big enough for two.

After blowing it up, Jenny asked, "What movies did you bring with you? Right now, I'll pass on horror movies, my life is a big enough one - and I am the star in it."

"I brought with me Monte Carlo, Father of the Bride, both one and two, Baby Mama, Juno, Princess Diaries I and II, Rosemary Baby, and Where the Heart Is."

After, seven movies, 12 buckets of popcorn, and a many Red Vines, they passed out, from exhaustion. Jenny was happy to watch the movies, they were the right combo that she needed - pregnancy, drama, heartache, and triumph despite all odds.

Meanwhile, a few hours away, Josh came back from his several weeks of debauchery. He entered the house to find it surprisingly devoid of any of Jenny's belongings. He had known that she divorced him and had gotten a million dollars from him, but at the time, he was to out-of-it to really fully comprehend the full meaning of it. "Unfortunately", he realized, "I was perfectly sane when I gave it to her, I wasn't drunk, nor was I under the influence of an actual drug, no, I was under the drug of vacation and trying to forget my home life." Striding over to the living room couch, he dropped in it, only to find several letters on the coffee table. He opened the first one.

"_Dear Josh,_

_I am writing this letter to let you know I am divorcing you. When I finish writing this, I will be gone for good, and out of your life. I am no longer happy in this marriage and have finally decided to move on. _

_I loved you, but I no longer do so. Do not think this is spur of the moment, in the many hours you made me do of silent reflection, I have realized I have not reached my full potential, not reached who I could be and what I could do in the world. Not your world for women of domestic tranquility and solitude, but the world where the other 7 billion people live. I am a seamstress and designer at heart, a woman who needs to break barriers, and a woman who needs to be single or marry a man who is fully supportive of her aspirations and willing to do anything to make them happen. I am not a domestic goddess, nor do I want to be one. I have tried, for four long years and I think I have given it a fair shot. _

_Also, I would like to point out your behavior towards me. Now that I am gone, as you are reading this, and you cannot punish me for saying so, you are a chauvinistic, self-serving, unfaithful, pig. I know the real reason you concealed me at home, yes Josh, I have discovered all your cheating affairs, your posing as a single bachelor, your hypocriticalness, and your views towards women of all kind. You are a womanizer and I know I can no longer stand it. I thought you preached to me that I was supposed to stay faithful only to you, and that was the reason you kept me hidden in the house. But no, the instant you leave,, you have to go and have an affair with another woman. I have had it being the least important woman in your life. _

_Finally, what about the baby? Your child? You have asked me to abort it, despite the fact that you promote life. For heaven's sake, you have forbidden me to kill the cockroach in the kitchen, no you had me take it outside and let it live. All the same time, you were willing to kill our child. Yes, your heir and offspring? What type of person does that? I know, a heartless, cruel, cold-blooded murderer. Yes, that is what you are, and don't deny it. The stupid insect's lives are more important than your very own flesh and blood. Sad really? That was the final push to bring me to now. I won't kill __**my**_ _poor, innocent child, just for the sake of a tyrannical husband. I hope my baby will never, ever have to meet its father._

_There, I have said it. You know about Blair and Chuck right? I told her and Chuck, last I saw from them, "Good bye, Good riddance, and Good Luck." I say the same thing to you and I hope I will never hear or see you ever again._

_Sincerely,_

_Jenny Humphrey"_

"Jenny Humphrey indeed! She will become Mrs. Josh Richardson, if I have my way, and I know one thing, I always do. When she becomes my wife again, then she will get the discipline she deserves - several, hard paddlings to teach her to learn her place. She is a woman, a wife, and as intelligent as a dog. She does not understand that the male sex is far greater and more intelligent than a woman could ever be. No, she thinks that we are equals, and that she is a full human being, capable of full thoughts and emotions. I will go buy the book, _Flatland, _when she gets home, she needs to understand that all she is, and will ever be is a line. She will never have the full completeness of a man. I must bring her home and make sure she is never released. Maybe, I should buy a chain leash next time, to insure that she won't run away. Hmmm..."

Picking up the next letter he read:

"_Mr. Richardson,_

_A Ms. Jenny Humphrey has asked for full custody rights to her children. If you do not respond by September 15, of this year, you will end up paying $15,000 monthly, every 15th of the month, as child-support. Other than that, you may not be in contact with the child or communicate with the child without permission from the legal guardian (mother), until the child no longer is a minor in the eyes of the law._

_Sincerely, _

_Ms. Minerva Stine"_

"Oh dear," he mused, "It is now the 17th and I missed the chance to gain custody of my kid. Well, who cares, except for the fact that now I will have to pay that woman for having it, even when I have told her I did not want it. Grrr...why can't that woman just obey me? What is so hard about that? Nothing I have told her to do, or not do, is unreasonable, what is so hard?"

Back at Jenny's apartment, Annah woke up to the sound of Jenny violently throwing up her dinner. After entering, Annah took pity upon her, and held her hair while rubbing her back.

"Thanks," Jenny croaked. "This is awful. Don't ever become pregnant. And to think, this is only the third month of it."

"Jenny, why don't I go make breakfast? Knowing you and your nausea, what do you think you can handle?" Annah asked, concerned about cooking for a pregnant woman.

"I am so sorry you have to deal with this. Maybe some scrambled eggs, that shouldn't be too hard on my stomach. I'll make toast to go with it - oh, no, I am pregnant, I guess just some nice bland crackers. B-O-R-I-N-G! I'll go clean up and then can come back and help you. Thank you so much!" Jenny said, gratefully.

"Your welcome. Normally, a husband would be here to wait on you hand and foot 24/7, but since you don't have one, I guess I can help make life easier for when we are together." Annah said, wanting to find out what had happened and why there was a single pregnant lady that, sans herself, was supportless.

"Why not I tell you about that over breakfast. I am headed into my room. See you in a bit." Jenny walked off and got dressed thinking of the best way to convey her hatred for her ex-husband without being obscene.

Sitting over a plate of warm eggs, she began. "I did have a husband, for four years but I divorced him soon before I moved here. After my mother's death, I was emancipated in accordance with her will, and therefore unable to get government support. I ended up married to a jerk named Josh Richardson and lived the life, confined away in my home, and rarely stepping out in the entire world. He treated me worse than a dog, he belittled the fact that I am a woman and believes that womankind are some creature, not a human being. I was too scared to leave him, so when I finally became pregnant with this child, he told me to abort, despite the fact that he makes me spare the life of some of lowest creatures on Earth. Apparently his child did not qualify. Also, he was breaking the marriage bed and had many affairs with other women, and yet I was not allowed to be in contact with anyone but him. I finally divorced him and got a million dollars from him and moved away, and then, well you know the rest."

"Gees, Jenny, talk about a dramatic life? How old are you?"

"I am 21 and it all began when I turned 14 and went to highschool. So all in all, that all happened in seven years." she sighed.

"What about the fourteen years before it," Annah asked, since even now she wouldn't say anything about her life as a child.

"Oh, I don't remember much now. It was good I guess, up until Dad divorced Mom, when I was about ten. I lived with my brother and dad in our loft in Brooklyn, and hung out. I often liked looking at fancy clothing that was way beyond our range, so I then remembered it and went home and made an outfit similar. I learned from my Grandma Laura, she was a seamstress and was the first to teach me and interested me in designing."

"Oh, well, at least you had a mostly good childhood, despite your terrible teen years. Well, I know you lived in Manhattan, but why not I take you on a tour here. You have spent almost all your time cooped up here, you gotta get out and see the town." Annah was upset that Jenny rarely left her house, and was eager and desperate to get her out and about.

"Ok, that is probably a good idea. Just remember you have a pregnant lady here, and she can't spend the entire day on her feet."

"I was thinking of a schedule. How does this sound. It is nine thirty now and we aren't going to get out before 10:30. We can go to the center of town and spend a hour or so in the Museum of Moving Images, and then we can go over to walk around for a little while in Socrates Sculpture Park in Ravenswood. After that we can go shopping along 30th Avenue, Steinway, Ditmars, and Broadway for a few hours before getting lunch. I was thinking we go to Agnanti to grab some food there and then go across the street to Astoria Park, and have a late lunch there. You'll love Astoria Park, it has lots of benches for lunch and also has even better views of Manhattan than our houses. Then we could go wander around the rest of the afternoon shopping at the local cloth store to get you some material and then we can go back to my place for dinner."

"That sounds great! I also want to see if I could find a front shop for a boutique that I can hopefully rent or buy. I have some designs that I have done and would love to see them on the market." Jenny was enthusiastic about getting going. She had finally finished her first set of designs and was ready to launch them.

After spending the day in town all day, Jenny and Annah were ready to give up hunting for a nice little boutique for Jenny. Finally, as they were crossing the main street, Jenny saw a man putting up a "For Sale" sign. Dragging her friend with her, she asked, "Excuse me sir, are you selling this building?"

He looked surprised. "Yes, miss, I am. This was my grandmother's and then my mother's boutique and since there are no more girls in the family, and we can't afford to keep it, we are selling it , the line, and all the furniture inside it."

"I am interested in buying a place. May I go inside and take a look around? By the way, I am Jenny and this is my best friend, Annah. I am an upcoming designer, I would also like to see the line and the what it would entail."

"I'm Jeff. Nice to meet you. Go ahead, I am glad to that someone is interested in it already. I am sure my family will be pleased to know that despite the fact that it is leaving the hands of my family, they would be glad to know it is going to stay what it has always been, a clothing boutique. Why don't I give you a tour."

"Sure thanks!" said Jenny, hoping that since it was a boutique earlier, it would be easier for her to get clients and it would not need to get remodeled very much.

"Ok, there are three floors here. We are on the ground floor and as you can tell, we have kept the racks of clothing scattered between the mannequins. We also use it for the elevator and the cash register. We only have one of those; it is after all, a family business. On the next floor, we have the bathrooms, some more pre-made clothing, and the dressing rooms. We also have one special feature. We provide couches in a small area where our clients can come, look at our designs and get them custom made over there in the back, right corner. Here, why not I show you the dressing rooms. We have three of them, each with a mirror attached to the wall, a small table, a bench, and several hooks on the other. They are pretty basic, but it is, after all, just a dressing room. The final floor you need this card to get the elevator to access. It is the staff area and is where you design, make all the clothing, and run the business. It comes with 4 computers, 5 desks, 3 large worktables, that wall of cupboards, and that room of mirrors."

"Jeff, I was wondering, how many people it took to run this place? With the three stories, don't you have a lot of people?" Jenny was amazed by the space of the place, but was wondering how many people it took to run.

"We only had six people. There was one manning the cash register and helping clients, another was there to only help clients, one designer who was the CEO, one CFO, and two seamstresses. Two of the computers was for the CEO and the CFO, one downstairs for the employees down there, and then one for the seamstresses. I know it is a small operation, but it worked well for us. It was great since we kept 2 of the employees were really interns wanting to gain experience. One of them was kept as a seamstress and another as the customer service. So in the end, we only had to pay three people."

"Thanks Jeff. Will you please tell me how much it costs for everything, the line, the building, and the furniture."

"Considering everything, let we were thinking something along the lines of 300,000 dollars for it all. However, we were planning on keeping the silver candlesticks, the rug on the top floor, and the couch. Those are family heirlooms, and we wouldn't part with them for anything. Oh, and yes, you can keep the small crystal chandelier. I was thinking if you were to buy it, it could be made ready in several weeks after all the paperwork and transactions get finalized."

"Let me think about it. Can I have your business card to call or email when I am ready?...thanks! Bye!" Two weeks later, Jenny was the proud owner of the line Phoenix and an almost ready to go atelier.

**A/N**

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you all like it. Many thanks to my betas - firecracker1990, . . , and . !**


	4. Opening Up

A month had past since Jenny bought the shop, and today was her grand opening. Now, in hindsight, even though the shop was pricy, it was great investment. It was well known in the neighborhood and everyone turning out in large numbers to see the new designer take over the much loved brand.

"Annah, let's go over this one more time. I am the CEO and owner of the company. You are the CFO and my right-hand in this venture. We are hiring back two of the old employees. Amanda is back to working at customer service, Elaine is now the lead seamstress. Our new employees are the interns - Pam for customer service and Janet for our new seamstress. We have bought the company from the late Madam Mary Anne James who was the owner before us. We open 9:30 in the morning and we close at 5:30 in the evening Monday through Thursday. On Friday and Saturday, we open at 8:30 and close at 4:30 pm. We are closed on Sunday and on all holidays. Now, tell me the schedule for today," a very frantic and nervous Jenny ordered. This was, after all one of her childhood dreams, and it was just about to come true.

"9:45 - 9:55 - We get all the employees together and make sure we look our best.

10:00 - 10:20 - We welcome crowds and give speeches

10:20 - 12:30 - Shopping Part 1

Starting at 12:00 we send Amanda to get the food for the luncheon

12:30 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 5:00 Shopping Part 2

5:00 We give the ½ hour closing warning

5:25 We give the 5 minute warning

5:30 - 5:40 We get everyone out

5:40 - 6:25 We clean up the store (send all 4 employees home)

6:25 - 6:45 Break

6:45 - 6:55 Final check on the store (and I go home and cook dinner for the two of us)

7:00 - 8:00 You go to your press conference.

8:15 Day Ended" finished a very stressed Annah.

"Annah, get yourself together. I am going to get Pam and Amanda, you get Elain and Janet. Meet us in the bathroom in three minutes. See you then." After that, Jenny whirled on her heel and marched off to find her employees.

By 6:30 that evening, they were exhausted. Jenny had spent the entire day on her feet answering a million questions and getting an hour long interrogation from the James family. "Ugh," Jenny thought, "Why am I even thinking about it? So long and difficult."

Seven o'clock came too soon, and they were back working, this time sitting down for their press conference. After entering, the questions soon began.

"Hi! I am Catori Bass from the Spectator! So, you are the owner of the Phoenix line. How does it feel to be in charge of something that was so big and so well loved as a newbie to this town? Also, what is your name?" she asked

"I'm Jenny Amander. It's amazing, really. It is a big honor to carry the legacy of the amazing Mrs. James. It is a shame I never knew her, but I did see her clothes and I am pleased to say that we will continue making more of her originals. Under the company, her creations will be called Phoenix Original, making the distinction between her work and mine."

"How did you meet your CFO and why did you choose her?"

"I met her on the first day I came here. Annah here, is my best friend and next door neighbor. She is scarily intelligent and always has had my back, so I knew she was up to the job."

"How are you going to continue running the company when you are pregnant and you just took charge?"

"I am planning on still being a major part of the company, up until my ninth month. I still have several more months to getting this business running smoothly. Until then, I will be working here full hours. In my final month, I will mostly be designing and trying to stay as comfortable as possible. I am a seamstress, and I can sew, but I'd rather design."

"If you could name one person who really inspired you who would it be, and how?"

"There have been many people in my life already who have inspired me, but I would have to say Grandmother Laura was the woman who inspired me and taught me all the basics. When I was just a tiny child, she would make dresses for my dolls, and I wanted to be able to make some as well. So bit by bit, I learned how to sew and design. Each year they grew more elaborate and detailed, so that by the time I finished playing with dolls, the final dresses would have looked like mini Marie Antoinette ball gowns."

"Right now, you only have women's clothing. Are you planning on expanding?"

"Yes, I am, but first I want to get the women's line down solid. Soon, though, to make it more family friendly, I will be producing some of the dolls and girls clothes, only that both sets of outfits will be similar to the women's, so you can have matching Mother-Daughter-Doll outfits. As for men's I am a ways off."

"Thank you very much for your interview. I must give it to my boss, Mr. Archibald by tomorrow. Good bye!"

"Catori Bass - The Spectator - Mr. Archibald!" Oh My God! I am now back roped into the Upper East Side again! I just spoke to Chuck's wife, who is Nate's employee for the Newspaper that everyone on the Upper East Side reads. Now what have I done?" panicked Jenny, when realizing that she just might have to face the past the haunts her. "Well, at least I have a different last name. But, oh no, if they did just a little bit of research, they will realize it is me."

Jenny came to Annah's apartment. "Annah, open up; it's me, Jenny!"

"Jenny, great seeing you! How did the press conference go? Dinner will be ready in a little bit." Annah asked excitedly.

"It was terrible. Not the actual press conference and the questions themselves, but it was the people involved that is so bad."

"Are you kidding me!? It wasn't You-Know-Who, right?" Annah shrieked.

"Hey, Annah, you got to stop reading so much Harry Potter! Oh, yes, Lord Voldemort came in and asked me, a poor Muggle questions about how my business is doing and where I am going. But to answer you real question, yes, I am back in the world of the Upper East Siders." And with a sigh, Jenny kicked her heels off, and flopped ungracefully onto the couch and wailed into the closest pillow. "How could this happen to me! Why do after not running into, or communicating with any of them, not even my family, I just happen to meet Chuck's wife! And she just has to work for the Spectator, which Nate runs! Why! Why! WHY! It is not fair. And they just had to do it on the first day of actual success I have had. They ruined it for me! Now everyone will know since my last name I gave, Amander was my mother's maiden name and they will instantly connect it to mine! I can't let them know it is me!"

Annah, distressed seeing this was Jenny's first extreme hormonal breakout was startled, to say the least. "Shhh..." she said, rubbing Jenny's back, "Too much crying and yelling is bad for the baby." The instant she said that, she realized her mistake.

"Ok, now they are killing my baby too! Those sweet, innocent baby murders. Isn't practically killing me enough? No, it isn't and they want my baby too." Jenny, exhausted, then passed out from sheer exhaustion and stress.

Annah, seeing her friend was asleep, quietly got up, and went to turn off the stove. Deciding to wait later to eat with her friend, she went online to research a group for pregnant women that would fit into her schedule. There were lots of groups, many of them throughout the week, but knowing Jenny and her work ethic, she knew Jenny would not even listen to something going on in the work week. That made Annah's work a lot harder. Finding something that was suited for her age group, something that was on Sunday's, and something nearby was difficult for her. Thankfully, she was able to discover PSLO - Pregnant Single Working Ladies Organization. After doing some more research, she discovered they were pro-life and did their best to prevent abortions from taking place. She was also glad to see that they had a partnering program, where they took new, pregnant women and paired them with a woman who had already experienced the entire ride.

Jenny woke up to find herself laying on the couch clutching a wet pillow. "What did I do or hear that caused this? Oh, yeah, now the UES will soon know I am back. I wonder if Gossip Girl is still up? If so, I cannot bear to look at it, it is too much of my past. Maybe I should ask Annah to make sure there is no post on me."

Annah was busy creating a budget for Phoenix when she heard a plaintive voice calling her name. "Annah, can you do me a favor. Can you go onto a site called Gossip Girl and see if anyone by the name of lil'J, Little J, Jenny, or Jennifer have been researched recently. If so, I am back on the UES radar again, something I really don't want."

"No, Jenny, you are clear. Though tomorrow, you might not be. I just got word that you will be on page 3 of the Spectator and that we can expect to receive a free copy. Then we can wait and see what really was said." Annah replied, calm and as placid as ever.

"I am so excited Annah! I can't wait for my enemies to find out where I am!" snarked Jenny back sarcastically. "Can we eat soon, I have two to feed, and Baby here does not like to wait."

"Fine! You can heat the food up right? I'll be there in just a minute." replied Annah, who just realized her stomach was growling at her. "No, scratch that, I am coming now. Here I am!"

After sitting down to a nice relaxing dinner watching the city lights shimmer in the distance, Annah worked up the courage and asked her friend, "I know you are busy, but you need to remember that you are pregnant. I have discovered a group called PSLWO, which is short for Pregnant Single Working Ladies Organization. I thought you might enjoy the experience."

"Interesting. When is it? If it interferes with work in anyway whatsoever, I will not go. Work takes priority than me." Jenny sighed. She was sure she wouldn't be able to attend. She was a CEO of a fashion house. She was not able to take time off.

"Jenny, it is possible for you to go. It takes place weekly at the community center every Sunday at 6:00. They say that you get paired up with a woman who has been through all the ups and downs of pregnancy and will help you. You and she bond and do things together, like go out for dinner, go read pregnancy books together, go baby shopping, that sort of thing. I was thinking that I would take you for the first time so you could see what it is like. Please, please tell me that you will go! I am worried about you." pleaded Annah, puppy face full on. She knew it always worked on Jenny, and this time, she really felt the need to do so.

"Fine, I'll go once. If only to get you off my back," Jenny compromised.


	5. Mystery Girl I

Blair walked into the counseling group, disguise already in place. She knew that as Blair Waldorf, she had a reputation to maintain and knew that while she could trust the women who had been there for a long time with her, there was a new girl added to the group. It was a shame that she had to go in disguise; she hated the cheap Target bought clothes she wore, they were tasteless, itchy, and just plain ugly.

Blair had came here for the first time, two years ago under the name Blake Benderly, when she divorced Louis on causes of abuse to a pregnant princess that was bearing him an heir to the royal throne. Louis had begun beating her, and one day, her mother-in-law had heard the commotion and entered. At the time, it was highly embarrassing that she Blair Waldorf had to be rescued from a petty man, but now, she was glad. After the queen and her husband found what happened, Blair got permission to divorce the beast, and Louis got disowned and was put in a top security prison where only the worse criminals were kept. Blair decided that she wanted to go home and dropped the title princess. To make up for the fact that she was abused as a royal and then divorced him, she became Duchess Blair Waldorf with all the privileges it entailed.

Since the scandal was somehow leaked, everyone knew, and Lily and Eleanor soon insisted Blair to come home and get some emotional support. Lily, knowing that all Blair wanted was to be like any normal, pregnant woman had told her about PSLWO, which much to her surprise, Blair went.

Now, a two years past her divorce, she stayed with the organization as one of the mentors, and loved her work. She had just graduated from their mentoring program, and was soon going to be assigned her first charge. Blair was eager to see who she was going to get and what their background was.

After much convincing herself, Jenny walked in, knees shaking. It wasn't that she was embarrassed that she was pregnant, no, it was that she was going to be the new girl again, and was scared that their might be a social hierarchy like in Constance. She did not want to get caught up in that game again. "Hello? I am Jenny Amander and am new to town here."

After a pregnant pause, the leader, Catherine said, "Hi Jenny! I am Catherine and am the leader here. So in short, I am in charge of the pairings, of the program, and just about anything related to this. I can tell you are pregnant. How far along are you?"

Seeing Catherine's warm smile, Jenny was encouraged and told her, "I am almost five months along."

Catherine, interested, asked, "Are you the same Jennifer that bought Phoenix? I loved that store in its old days and can't wait to see the babies line."

At first, hearing Catherine's question, Jenny was nervous. To her, Catherine almost sounded intimidating, like Blair, but had loosened up towards the end. "Yes I am. There are currently two collections, Phoenix Original, which were the old family's designs and now Phoenix, which is mine. I will soon add a line called Just From The Ashes, which will be the baby clothing. It will probably be released in 4 months, right around my due date."

"Cool, I can't wait. So down to business. As you can see Jenny, there are 39 of us here, 41 including you and me. We have 20 mentors, I am one, and there are also 19 pregnant women, now 20 with you. We only have one mentor available, and she is new. Her name is Blai - Blake Benderly. Blake, dear, why not you go with Jenny and get to know her a little." Catherine directed.

"So hi! I am Blake, I just turned 25, I am a divorced woman for two years, and I have a year and 3 months old daughter named Serena. Your turn, Jenny." Blair had trouble not slipping Little J when talking to Jenny. She was constantly reminding herself,

"This is a different girl, despite the fact that she does look like an older Jenny Humphrey. It's really a shame she was killed too young with so much talent for fashion and I was the reason that she was dead,shedding a tear as she thought back to poor Little J's fate.

"What's wrong Blake? Are you upset?" Jenny asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine Jenny. I was thinking back on a person I used to know," Blair responded. "So what about you?"

"Well, I'm Jenny Amander, I'm 22, and have been divorced from my ex-husband for about six months. I own the brand Phoenix and do not know the sex yet of my child. I have yet to go to the doctor." Jenny responded, oblivious to the fact that she was talking to the very Queen B herself without getting some snarky reply.

"So, I was thinking, why not we go to the park and get to know each other a little better," suggested Blair, wanting to do a good job on her first charge.

"Sure, I have been wanting to go there."

After arriving per taxi, Jenny began the conversation. "What was your husband like? Mine was still stuck in the 1950's and thought that as a woman I was a semi-intelligent animal, like a pet dog that had been trained. When he found out that I was pregnant, he was furious and told me to abort my baby. I refused and well, we soon divorced. Before that, he had always had immense respect for all forms of life. If I was to kill any animal or insect, even black widow spiders, I was given a very hard spanking to make up for the pain the animal felt when it was killed. However, when he has his own child, he tells me to abort. That was just the final straw. Before, I had never been allowed out of the property boundaries, spanked for the slightest mistake, such as serving him his coffee too hot, was married to a drunkard, and was cheated on constantly. He always was going out to the bars and drinking and having sex with bunch of prostitutes and always told me I never matched up to them. I ended working up the courage to divorce him after the baby affair, which was six months ago. Since them, I have moved, redone my wardrobe (he made me wear clothes like those of the Amish people, and it was horrid! He caused emotional and physical abuse and trauma. What about yours?"

"Mine was alright, for a few years. He was bland and boring though most of the time and ignored me. He only touched me when tradition demands it and only spoke to me at events to show that we were the perfectly married couple. Once I got pregnant with his child, he was angry and became physically and emotionally abusive. I was not traumatized, but I was weak to him and just took his beatings instead of getting help. Eventually he got in prison for them, and I got all of his belongings since he was considered good as dead." Blair shivered when remembering her husband.

Hearing her phone ring, she looked down and murmured, "Oh no, Serena. What does she want?" Excusing herself, she went out to the balcony and answering her phone she impatiently asked, "Serena, what do you want? There's a new girl here and she's my first charge. We're having dinner. Oh, so you want me to help you find Lily's birthday present. Fine. Anything on Gossip Girl about me? I'll be there at the Palace lobby at 9:00. Goodbye!"

Jenny began getting suspicious. She had heard parts of the conversation and the words "Palace lobby," "Serena" "Gossip Girl" and "Lily" kept ringing in her head. Could this be someone from the Upper East Side? No, it couldn't be. There were plenty of good, fancy therapists in Manhattan, why would anyone go across the bridge to get to one? Saying nothing, she continued her conversation with Blair.

"How long were you stuck with him?" Jenny asked, wondering what her marriage was like in comparison.

"I was with him for four years. I got married when I was 19 and divorced him at 23. You?"

"I was married to him for four years as well. I got married at 17, and divorced him 21. I just turned 22 a couple months after the divorce was finalized. I was emancipated, so my parents did not have to give me permission to marry him."

"Ok, so let's move onto something lighter. Do you know your baby's sex?" Blair asked, expecting an answer so she could go shopping together.

"No, I have not been to a doctor's yet. I only went after I divorced and I was a month pregnant, to insure the baby was alright. Since then, it has been go-go-go for me, from moving away from him, to buying the line, to opening and running the store. I haven't had any time really to kick back relax or do much baby related stuff. Since the store is new, I am not really planning on taking a maternity leave, in my ninth month and my first month as a mother, I will be working from home, to be closer to the

baby, but no break for me. I love fashion so much and it would kill me to be away from the store."

"Jenny, you need to go to the doctor's. As your mentor, I insist. I will be picking you up from work tomorrow at 4:30 and whatever is going on, you are coming with me. You need to know as soon as possible, I presume your baby will need a crib, stroller, car seat, bottles, diapers, and all the other baby things. I don't think you have a maid like mine, Dorota." Little unbeknownst to her charge, Jenny had already figured out who her mentor was, and was not liking the results. She decided she was going to play along, since she did not want her identity to be known, especially to Blair.

"Ok, you made a good point Blake. I'll see you at 4:30 my place," Jenny conceded, knowing that fighting with Blair was pointless.

"So, what else do you do, Jenny?" Blake/Blair asked.

"I read occasionally, and I often go shopping at different stores. I like looking at what other stores have and then take the basic idea and then take my unique twist on it. Where do you work?" Jenny already knew the answer, she just wanted to see how much more was Blair willing to give away.

"Except for when I married my ex-husband, I work at Waldorf designs as one of the designers." Blake/Blair told her, hoping that Jenny wouldn't see through her disguise.

"Cool, they have neat clothes. I still wish though that they would promote Blair Waldorf to be the CEO and chairman of the corporation. Under Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, the corporation is not creating enough new designs."

Blair interested in how this new girl already knew about her, asked, "How do you know about Blair Waldorf?"

"Oh, I read the fashion magazines and all the business analysts. I like to learn from other companies mistakes. So, I was thinking why not you name of the regrets in your life, and one of the best moments of it."

"One of the best moments of my life, easy. The moment when I held my daughter Serena Eleanor for the first time. One of my regrets, well, unfortunately, that too, is very easy. One of my regrets, besides the obvious was banning a girl with the same name as you, Jenny, from ever visiting Manhattan, a place that I like to hang out a lot. It ended up in her death, which everyday I regret. It is such a shame, she was such a nice girl, and was at a time my protege in the fashion world, and in the end, I killed her." On that somber note, they realized the time, and parted ways, Blair in thought of poor, poor Jenny and Jenny on how and when to play her hand.

The next day, Jenny was scatterbrained at work, unable to think of anything or concentrate.

"Gee, Jenny what's wrong with you. You are acting like you are living on cloud nine, and aren't even sewing those blouses right. What in the heck is wrong?" Annah asked worried. She had never seen Jenny behave that way, and it was freaking her out.

"Oh, it may be that today I will be seeing my baby for the first time, and that I am almost sure my mentor is Blair Waldorf." Jenny replied with fake nonchalance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Annah yelled, startling the staff members. Seeing how loud she spoke she apologized to the staff. "I don't think I heard you right. You were saying that you think you have Blair as your counselor, she is coming to the store to take you to the doctor's, Blair does not know who you are, and you will be finding out tomorrow more about your child?"

**A/N**

**I can't believe I am posting already, but I am cause I love my readers! Thanks to firecracker1990, the_lights_of_paris and the_truth_will_free_my_soul, who are my fantastic betas! I love you all and please review telling me what you liked, disliked, what made you laugh, what made you cry, and what made you furious at me.**

**Best wishes,**

**Elizabeth**


	6. Name Games

"Yes, Annah. That it is all correct. I am terrified since I only want to go once but now, Blair is coming up, and I don't want her to be at the business. It's inevitable though, and she will see my business. I also did not mention to you that Blair seemed sorry about what she did to me, and that she thinks I am dead?"

"No - you didn't! They actually think you are dead - oh that is hilarious. Well, I am glad you are not, if I did, I wouldn't have a best friend and little sister to look after and drag from the yards of fabric and sketchbooks."

The next day at lunch, Annah and Jenny sat in Astoria Park discussing baby names. Jenny was happiest then, when talking about her baby, even if they were connected to Josh.

"Well, what do you think about names. I want you to be godmother, of course, and you get to be Auntie Annah. I was thinking something along the lines, Minerva Annah Alison for a girl, all of the names are special and unique. I was thinking James William something for a boy. All those names are so classic and manly, I like them. "

"No thanks, I do not want the baby named after me if it is a girl. I was thinking something like Evangeline. It is such a pretty, traditional, but unique name. It is my middle name so we would be related, but not so directly."

"Great! I love that name. Any ideas for a boy?"

"How about Charles. It means manly - and you like manly names."

"No, not Charles. It is a form of Chuck, who, as you know, belongs to the UES and is one of my biggest regrets. I don't want my kid to do anything with him."

"Oh - sorry! I didn't think of that! I understand. So Charles is off the list? What about Michael? It is a cute name - and we can call him Mikey when he is little."

"Sure, I love that name! I think it's adorable and yet we can transition with it. I am tired, why not we get to bed. After this, I am hoping to get a few designs done for some baby clothes that I want to get done. Can you send Amanda for some of the softest, highest quality cream flannel she can find. Then tell her to pick up 75 yards of silk thread in a soft cornflower blue to see what it looks like on the baby blankets. I hope they turn out nicely and we can get a set group of patterns. That way, custimization should not be difficult." Jenny ordered, trying to be busy and a productive CEO.

Try as she might, Jenny couldn't stay focused. She kept on thinking about meeting Blair and seeing her baby. She also did not want Blair there for the first time she saw the baby, her child would grow up free from the Upper East Side influence. She knew the damage it could do, and she did not want her baby to be hurt or influenced, like she was - and Blair was the epitome of the Upper East Side. Snobbish, very material, mean, and deceptive. She wanted her child to be like her mom - sweet, kind, and there to lend a hand whenever someone needed help. Not like her brother, and certainly a lot smarter than herself as a child and teen.

Four thirty soon came and Blair was promptly heading up to the second floor, to run into Annah. Annah, realizing it is Blair, but not wanting to give away the game, coldly asked her,

"What are you looking for?"

Blair was a little surprised by the chilliness in the woman's voice and icily told her, "I come from a prominent family and am enraged at how I was treated. I want to speak to the CEO of this place immediately!"

"I am sorry, but the CEO is busy right now getting ready for an appointment. She is unavailable. However, I am the CFO, and have half the mind to throw you out of the store right now!" Annah replied, appearing unaffected by Blair's threat. However, on the inside, she was laughing at what would Jenny's reaction to the story. She probably would find it all hilarious and then they would spend a good chunk of the evening making up insults for Blair.

Just as soon as Annah had finished speaking, Jenny stepped out of the elevator. "Annah is" Jenny began and paused when she saw that Blair was there. "Oh, you are here. Great seeing you Blake! I am ready when you are! Where are we headed? I know we are going to see your doctor, but where exactly is that?"

"Oh, it is in the heart of Manhattan. Our doctor is named Dr. Elizabeth Hamilton, and she is the best there is. I love her." Blair did not realize that she, Queen B, was letting Little J, back into her domain.

"Aww..." complained Jenny. "Well, I don't like Manhattan to much, it is so busy and there are so many mean people there that scoff at where I come from, that I try to avoid the area as much as possible." Jenny was outwardly complaining, but inside, she was rejoicing. Right now, through a twist of fate, she had managed to get Blair to invite her back into her city.

"Oh, that's a shame. I love the area, with all the people there. It is home to me, and is my home. If you don't mind, can we catch a cab to the Upper East Side, and then pick up my friend Serena? She also is pregnant, and goes to the same doctor as I do." Blair asked, trying to be efficient. She also liked Jenny and wanted to see Serena's evaluation of her. Serena often saw other sides of people that she didn't and was able to get information out of them more easily. Blair wanted to find out more about the girl, and Serena was the perfect candidate.

"Sure! It's really no bother and I can't wait to meet your friend!" Jenny was in actuality nervous. She and Serena had lived with each other before they went their separate ways, and Serena had an eagle eye for details, which was not something most people expected from the blond bombshell. As the car zoomed by, Jenny took in the familiar sights again. Despite all that changed in her life, some things stayed the same.

Soon they arrived, and Blair led Jenny, heading up to Serena apartment. Knocking, the door opened to reveal not Serena, but Dan looking rather frazzled.

"Hey Dan," started Blair. "Where's Serena? I'm supposed to pick her up for her weekly meeting with Dr. Hamilton."

"Hey Blair. Serena is coming in just a second. Jenny Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Dan asked in shock. _Why is Jenny here after all those years and with Blair of all people. And why is she here? I told her I did not consider her any family of mine._

Jenny, started at hearing her old name, and smoothly lied. "Oh, hello, I am a friend of Blake, or at least that is the name she told me. I am headed to the Doctor's with her. And why did you call me Jenny Humphrey? I don't know her though I have heard that she is dead. Oh, and by the way, I am Jenny too, though a different one than the one you know." _The last part is true - I am a different person since he saw me. I have grown up, changed, and am very different from my old self._

By that point, Serena , waddled towards the group, six months pregnant. "Hi Blair? Jenny is that you? After all this time you have finally decided to show your face?" Serena asked, surprised but pleased to think that her sister-in-law had finally came back home.

"Oh, no, I'm Jenny, but the one you know must be a different girl. She and I get mistaken a lot. But I thought she was dead? And why is Blake called Blair?" Jenny asked curious about her so called "death."

Blair spoke up. "Oh, I don't like being recognized, I am rather famous and have a reputation for staying in the nice part of town. But now, you know my identity, and well, you can call me Blair. As for her death, we are not sure. After we lost contact with her, we would scan for news of what happened to her and several articles told of an unidentified, blonde person's death. In one of the papers unidentified people who look like her died of cancer, another of a car crash, and another the yellow fever. We don't know - and all of them happened around Hudson, where she lived. That is why everyone seems so shocked to see you."

Pretending to be confused, Jenny asked, "I thought she lived in Manhattan - why did she move out there? There is nothing there compared to the big city, especially if she was a designer?"

Serena sighed. This was getting painful. Since she knew what happened, and the memories were so painful for Blair, she picked up the story. "Jenny, at that point was no longer a pleasant person to be around. She backstabbed, hurt, and was a real b*tch towards everyone. She, at the time was Queen J of Constance, after Blair crowned her. You see, Blair was Jenny's mentor, even if she didn't show it, and had trained Jenny up to be as conniving and calculating as Blair herself. Then, Blair, her soon to be ex-boyfriend Chuck, and Jenny were all at their lows, and somehow, Jenny ended up sleeping with Chuck. Blair was hurt, and banished Jenny from the island."

Meanwhile, Blair was shedding tears remembering that time in her life. However, they all had doctor's appointments, and she wanted to be there on time - Blair Waldorf was nothing, if punctual. "Hey - enough with this oh-so-lovely trip down memory lane. We've got places to be and babies to check on."

"Ok, Blair, I am ready. As a matter of fact, I know it will shock you, but I am all ready." Serena teased, happy to take a jab at Blair.

"Wow, Serena," started Blair, feigning shock, "I might have a heart attack. Serena van der Woodsen actually being prepared and on time. That is something I can get used to."

"Blair, gee, even I your 'air-headed, blond friend' can be ready and prepared. Hey, I am not like you Queen B, but I have grown up and matured."

But Blair was going to have the last word in this round of teasing. "Grown up and matured. Yeah, from when you are five. At least now you aren't throwing blocks and breaking my poor, precious hairbands when you are mad."

"Hey - Blair that was over 15 years ago. You still have not forgot?!"

"Blair. Blair! BLAIR!"

"What is it Jenny?" Blair asked, annoyed by Jenny's interruption of their banter.

"Now we have spent almost 15 minutes standing outside of Serena's door. We need to get going. And, I thought you were the one insisting on being there on time?" Jenny asked, posing a rhetorical question.

"Oh, well, yes. Thanks Jenny for reminding me. Let's go - now!" Blair then grabbed Serena and Jenny's hand and began dragging them towards the elevator.

Jenny was just amused by Blair and her antics. _Some things haven't changed. Blair, even out of high school and being a mom, is still acting like Queen B. Well, let's see how Queen B she will be when she discovers who I am. She seems genuinely sorry - but as Blair taught me appearances are deceiving. And, at least I can stop using Blake anymore. That was really annoying._

The ride there Blair and Serena sat bombarding Jenny with advice. When they finally arrived, Jenny was glad. Being in the limo with her to ex-queen, ex-friends, stepsister, sister-in-law, whatever she wanted to call them, made Jenny nervous and trapped. Even getting out of the car felt like a taste of freedom.

As they entered, they were about to sit down, until a nurse called for Serena. "Good luck," called Jenny as she followed the nurse down the hallway.

Getting up, Blair told Jenny, "Jenny, I am headed to the bathroom. While I am there, you can go up to the counter closest to the bathroom. There you can register as a patient under the name Blair Waldorf, and give them your basic info. I'll be right back."

Jenny got up and and headed over to the table. Seeing the woman's name was Rachel, she began, "Hi Rachel, I am Jenny Amander under the name of Blair Waldorf."

"Ah, yes. We have run into a bit of a problem. You Ms. Amander do not have any medical records under this name."

"Oh, I see. Look for them under the name Jennifer Humphrey. Just please do not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, especially Blair Waldorf - until I give permission, that you got files under that name."

"Oh - don't worry. We do not disclose any of our patient's information to anyone who is not authorized by you. So I am just confirming, look for files under the name Jennifer Humphrey."

"That's right. Thanks!"

Blair had at that point had finished using the bathroom when she heard "rey." _No that can't be Little J. I must be imagining things. There are lots of other people here. Besides, Little J, would come home and tell everyone that she is home. _Another voice in her head was telling her, _Blair, come on. She is like you. Remember she is like you, that is why you chose her as your protege. What would you do? _She was shaken from her thoughts as Jenny approached her.

"Blair, I got all the paperwork taken care of. So, what's next?"

"Jenny - we have several minutes till our appointment. What are you thinking for a baby's name? My son is William Harold Waldorf."

"Blair, I was thinking about something like Minerva Evangeline Alison for a girl, and William James for a boy. The girl name is very non-traditional and honors both my deceased mother and my best friend and older-sister in all but blood whose been there when others haven't. Then the boys name is just beautifully traditional and handsome." When Jenny tossed in the older-sister part, she wanted to see Blair's reaction. There had been a time when Blair was like her older sister, and she wanted to see whether she got her hackles up.

"Oh - while those are unique names, I like the sound of Alison and Evangeline. I can understand the last two names, but why Minerva?"

"Oh, Blair, I did some very stupid things in my life, so I wanted my daughter to have the name that means smart. Also, as you probably know, Minerva was also the goddess of battle tactics - and I want my baby to be able to outsmart and stay one step ahead of her peers, unlike me. I was stupid, but I want my child to not make the same mistakes as myself." Jenny sighed, remembering her terrible teen years.

"Oh, that's neat. I liked the name Audrey, and was going to use it for my baby if she was a girl. I am and have always been a big fan of Audrey Hepburn, so I thought it would be very special for my baby to be named after my model." Blair smiled as she thought of Audrey Hepburn.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. I'll put it on the list. I was also thinking something like Reyna, which means Queen in Spanish. I was never truly a queen, so I want my baby to be able to rule and know how to rule well."

"I never thought of that name. Oh, look here is the nurse. Go ahead. I'll wait out here.

Blair commanded.

Twenty minutes passed, and still no Serena. Blair was just about to go barge in there herself, when Serena came out with a large smile. "How did it go?"

"It went great! I am right where I should be. He's doing great! But what's up? Something about your face is off, and don't tell me nothing. I have known you for too long, and I know something is going on."

"Serena, I -" But she got interrupted by Jenny coming out.

"Hey Blair, Serena. Guess what? It's a girl! She is so cute! I can't wait till she is born." Jenny was so excited, she was almost glowing.

"That's great Jenny!" Serena said, glad that Blair's charge was so happy. After all, it is always good when people are happy.

"Ok - that's wonderful. I hope your kid will get to meet my little boy. Now, that we know the gender, you should figure out names and start looking at catalogs for the things for your nursery. I was thinking, Serena needs to get back to her husband. I was thinking we all get into the limo, we drop Serena off and then we head to dinner. My treat, of course. We can go to the Palace to grab a bite to eat."

"Wonderful. Let's get going. Dan is waiting, and I know he can't wait to get going to his book signing." Serena told the girls excitedly. She loved it, all the happy readers, from little kids to adults.

_So that's what Dan is doing now. I guess he he is happy now. He finally got his dream to be a big writer. Well, even if he still hates me, I am glad he is happy; he is my brother. _Jenny mused as Blair and Serena were talking about baby boys clothing.

Later that night, Jenny and Blair headed to Jenny's home. Sensing that this was a good chance to talk to Jenny, she took a deep breath and softly asked, "Little J, is that you?"

**Gossip Girl: I just saw our very own Queen B taking S and a mystery blonde girl to her doctor's office. We know all about S's pregnancy, but who is this other girl? How does B know her? I must say, I am ashamed that I don't know, and I'm Gossip Girl. You'll know as soon as I do. xoxo, Gossip Girl**


	7. Hold Tight

Jenny stared. And stared and stared.

Blair was getting unnerved - which was a terrifying feeling for her. There were few times in her life that someone could scare her, she could count them one hand and still have fingers left, but this one was far from unnerving - it was terrifying. "Jenny." No response. She tried again. "Little J!" No response. "Jennifer!" No response. "Humphrey" No response. She was beginning to get desperate. "Brooklyn trash!" Still no response. "Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, your Queen B is talking to you! Pay attention to me!" Finally Jenny broke the stare. Only to curl up in a fetal ball and was wailing.

Blair was terrified. Never had she seen anything like this. Before her was a wailing sobbing, seemingly terrified pregnant young woman. Reaching out to hold Jenny she heard, Jenny's agonistic wails.

"Don't hit me! Don't hit me Josh! I am paying attention! Don't hit me! I am, I really am!" Jenny had left reality and had been transported back to her time in her abusive marriage with Josh.

If anyone had seen Blair's face, they would have sworn that if looks could kill, Josh would being dying the longest and most torturous death possible. Blair kept her outside face calm, but on the inside she was seething. _That son of the lowest creature on the planet. He hit Little J. He will pay. No one, and I mean no one hurts those that I love and care about and get away with it - especially my little sister. I know I never showed much of my caring side to her, but I must now. But how. She is absolutely terrified, and I can't leave her in this state. But I have to get help! I can't get her older brother, he hates her, Serena - well she doesn't give advice really, and... Oh! How did I not think about it before? _Disentangling one of her arms from Jenny, she pulled out her phone and pulled up a new text. "J - can u talk now? SOS! -B" Soon her phone beeped. Blair eagerly read the message. "Little B? What trouble are you into now? Call me now! ~J" Taking a deep breath, she got Jenny off her lap and told her, "Little J. I'll be right over here. See? If you want anything, let me know immediately." Rising she got on her phone and called.

"Hi Joss! This is Blair."

"_Blair! It's been too long! Last time I heard from you was when you called me when your son was born. I know though you don't want to chat. So tell me, my little protege, what you have gotten yourself into."_ Joss, also known as Jocelyn Forbes had been Blair's mentor when Blair started high school and was also, Queen J.

"J, you're right, like normal. I know this is really spur of the moment, but can you come to Astoria soon?"

"_Why B, are you in Astoria? I know you go for that club of yours, but you don't have it today. What's wrong and how soon. I can get Dad's plane out here in 20 and get to the airport in Manhattan in another 30. From there it depends. Where to?"_

"Go to Phoenix designs and ask to meet the CFO. Then get the address. It's not that far, from the store it takes 3 in the limo."

"_Great! But when I get there Little B, you should have a good reason for making me come out there so fast."_

"I do. And please hurry J! This is time sensitive. I know I shouldn't give you orders, but I would suggest get off the phone, get your plane, and call me right back."

"_You are smart. You shouldn't be giving me orders, but this time, I'll follow them. Don't get used to it though."_

Hanging up, Blair scooted over to Jenny. "Hey Jenny. My friend is coming over to help. It's ok. Please calm down, you are scaring me."

Jenny still wouldn't stop crying. She kept on talking to her husband, repeating pleads of mercy and for him to not hurt her.

Soon, Blair's phone rang.

"_I'm back little one. Now tell big J what is going on." _ Jocelyn used her most condescending voice in hope of getting Blair out of whatever funk she was in.

"Joss. Remember how you trained me, and how, even you will admit it, was hard with me. Well, after you left and I became queen, I found another girl, Jenny, who was like me when I met you. She became my protege and I was much harder on her than you ever were to me."

"BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF! HOW COULD YOU! WHEN I HAD FINISHED WORKING WITH YOU, I MADE YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVER BE AS HARD ON ANYONE AS I ON YOU!"

"Joss, I know, be angry at me all you want, but I want you to know I am so sorry. Words cannot express how bad I feel. But be quiet. She is right now in a state of shock and can hear you. It is scaring, even more so than she already is."

Even though she knew Blair could not see her, she rolled her eyes. "_Ok. I'll be quiet for whatever your protege's name's sake. But don't think you are getting out of your well-deserved scolding later! Continue with your story."_

"Long story short, I was trying to build Jenny up by creating a bigger deal out of a fairly minor thing, and banned her from the island, hoping that she would fight back. She didn't, and I did not recognize that she needed comfort, not more strengthening. She followed my order and ended up in an abusive marriage far from home. She and I met, at the group both under false names. I just figured out who she was and just asked her and now she is curled up in a tiny fetal ball. I am terrified and you were the only one that I could think to call for help."

"_Oh, Blair, you really are in a muddle. I got to go, the plane is here. I'll call you as soon as I get in Astoria. In the meantime, stay in Jenny's sight and try to find some tea in her kitchen. Now don't go ransacking it, like you normally do, but nicely and neatly. Ok? See you soon."_

By this point, Jenny had moved passed her flashback and the meaning of Blair's words sunk in. _Blair Waldorf knows where I am. Blair Waldorf knows where I am. Blair Waldorf knows where I am. Blair Waldorf knows where I am and must be furious for associating herself with lowly me. What did Josh teach me? I don't deserve to be in other's presence. I must escape. _The instant Blair's back was turned, Jenny got up and ran, only to run right into someone.

"Ouch! Oh - you! Sit down on the couch and tell me where Little B is." Jocelyn was surprised to see Jenny up and running away from her own home. _Oh dear, it looks like I will have my hands full. Why can't Blair just manage just one girl? She managed Constance almost 4 years ago, she can't be losing her touch._

Jenny did as she was told. Something about this person commanded respect, more than Blair, if possible. "Little B?" she asked confused. "I'm the only Little something around here, and I am Little J. There is no Little B. There's Queen B or Queen Blair, if that's what you are talking about. She's in the kitchen."

Blair, upon hearing Joss's voice came out and went to meet her, head bowed in a sense of submission. "Here I am J. Why not you go and sit with Jenny on the couch and I'll be in the kitchen."

"Hey, Little J. I'm Joss, Jocelyn and I was Queen of Constance before Blair. I'm 26 and I am working for my Grandad at Forbes. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Hello Queen J. I'm Jennifer Amander, ex-Jennifer Humphrey ex-Richardson. I was Blair's successor and am a fallen Queen of Constance."

"Oh - well I guess we all were queens at one point. Fallen or not. Well, you have a lot of ex-last names. Do you want to tell me about them?" Jocelyn was curious. Normally, if the girl was divorced, she would only have one ex-last name, but instead, this girl had two.

"Well, ex-Richardson is easy. That was my ex-husband's name. Then ex-Humphrey was my old family's name, and they disowned me. My mother died and left me her sole heir - including her family name. So I have become the last Amander, which according to Mom is very related to the Windsor family. Our families are connected about seven decades ago. I will get invites to events, since I am family." Jenny said, proud of her ancestry. Despite what the Basses and van der Woodsens of the UES said, her family is truly blue-blood.

"Wow. So you have some British blood in you." Jocelyn was impressed. The girl in front of her was royal - through Constance and through the maternal side of her family.

"Yes." replied Jenny, glad to be away from the subject of Josh. Soon yawning, she got up and went into the kitchen, only to find Hurricane Blair in full force.

"Blair! What are you doing in the kitchen!" Jenny screamed, trying to figure out why all her cookbooks were dumped on the counter, flour was all over the floor.

Hearing Jenny's voice, Blair turned around and slipped with a soft thud. "Ouch! Damn shoes! There was a reason I thought that Prada was not a reliable source for shoes. Now I can tell Serena that. Jenny what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Joss?"

"I could ask you a similar question? Why is there flour on the floor, my kitchen in disarray, and what are you looking for?" Jenny scolded, annoyed and amused. Never had she seen Blair so ungraceful and dirty in her entire life.

Hearing the yelling, Joss ran to the kitchen in full Queen J mode. Stalking over to Blair, she ordered,

"Blair, I told you precisely **not** to make a mess in the kitchen. Also, answer Jenny. For all she knows, you are causing a big mess in her home and she doesn't even know why. Tell her now!"

Blair rising, answered abashly. "I'm sorry Jenny for making the mess. I was looking for the tea that you kept and in the process of moving the flour, the bag somehow broke and spilled all over the floor. Sorry Joss for not following your orders. I'll keep them in mind next time. Can you show me the bathroom for getting all this flour off my dress?"

Jenny answered, yawning. "Sure. I'll show you there and then I'll grab a robe and slippers. I don't want you slipping again - though I must admit, it was pretty funny."

Laughing, Joss agreed. "I seem to remember that little incident goes against Blair's rules. I think her exact words were, 'J - I know I shouldn't say this to you since you are queen, but I'll spit it out. You're nuts! I'll never get dirty, not once in my entire life."

Pouting, Blair whined, "Is this Pick-on-Blair Day? It's not funny! Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Blair, I think that goes against another thing you told me. "Waldorf's don't whine. Got it? I was not whining J. Only uncivilized babies do that, and I'm fourteen." Joss smiled, remembering simpler days, before boys took their toll on her little princess.

"Here's the bathroom Blair and I'm going to get some stuff. Leave your clothes in the sink, I'll get them later." Jenny called as she headed to the elevator to get to her room. Entering, she saw the keys to her secret drawer. Opening it up, she pulled out her latest designs, and grabbed the robe she had just finished to give to Blair. After digging out her slippers in her closet she went down the elevator. Then, after cleaning up Blair's mess in the kitchen, she went and sat down on the sofa and began talking to Joss.

"Well, your display earlier was impressive. Can you tell me some stories about Blair in training. I only knew her as Queen and my mentor and frenemy."

"Sure! When I met Blair, she was nothing like when you met her. Yes, she was manipulative to an extent, but she was not so hard. I first saw her when I cut her in the line for yogurt at the shop. She got mad at me, of course, and that resulted in a full-blow out fight between us. Since she was able to keep herself composed during my attacks and was able to make witty and valid comebacks, in the process, she gained my respect, grudgingly at first. She began becoming popular with the other freshman and I asked her to join my group. I knew she had the potential to overthrow me as Queen someday, and I wanted her to become my protege so that she would stay loyal to me and I could keep my eye of her. How did you meet Blair?" Joss quickly got caught up in the memories and not noticed that Jenny was already fast asleep on the couch.

**Gossip Girl: Our eyes in other areas saw a black limo that happened to look a lot like Queen B's in Astoria that was parked outside of a apartment. Gasp! What is Queen B doing outside of Manhattan? Also, we have other big news. Everyone remembers Queen J - right? Long Live the Queen. And when I say Queen J, I mean Queen Jocelyn, not Queen Jenny, better known as LIttle J. I spotted her in an airport yelling at someone on the phone and then stalking onto her plane. Speaking about Little J, we haven't heard from her in years. R.I.P. Little J, you are missed. What is going on? I smell a mystery, and what a mystery this is. xoxo, Gossip Girl**


	8. Others

Blair walked into the living room, noticing Jenny sleeping and Jocelyn watching we with a kind, almost sad expression. Coughing lightly as to not wake Jenny, she asked, "Joss, what do you think about waking her up and getting her to bed. I looked all around and the bedroom is on the third floor. We can wake her up, make sure she gets to bed, and then slip out of there."

"No, let her sleep. Get her in a reclining position, and I'll hunt down some blankets to use. Between the two of us, mainly you, we have traumatized her enough. Now you will go with me to your house and I want to get to the bottom of the entire story." Joss told her, wishing that Blair would have a little more common sense.

As Blair was re-positioning Jenny, Jocelyn was trying to find blankets. _Oh Alyssa, I miss you baby sister. Why did you have to die when you were only 16? You would like this new girl, Jenny, she is just a year younger than you. You will never be replaced, but I think you won't mind if I love her too. Blair is her mentor, but as much as Blair can be a sweetheart, she is much too expecting. Jenny already has a pushy woman on her case, so I don't need to push her. I am so glad I can reveal my softer side towards her. She will never be Alyssa, but she can fill the missing gap in my heart. I hope she won't be too scared of me by association of Blair. I won't go all dictator, Queen J on her, poor thing she was scared bad by Little B, but Blair will definitely be facing the Queen's wrath. _Brought out the musings, she opened up a cupboard full of clothing. Pawing through it, she was surprised to see half-sewn clothes and design patterns. Impressed by the girl's work, she continued her work. After bumping into a closet, she opened it, finding the linen closet. Pulling out a few quilts, she headed downstairs.

After covering Jenny and grabbing Blair, she headed out of the house, only to run into another young woman. "Who are you?" the three of them asked simultaneously.

Annah was confused and alarmed. Why were these two strange, older women in the apartment. It wasn't like Jenny to not walk her guests to the exit. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked. Panicked, she asked, "What have you done to Jenny? You haven't hurt her?"

Joss, taking charge of the situation began answering the younger woman's questions. "First of all, I am Jocelyn Forbes. The woman with me is Blair Waldorf. We are friends of Jennifer and we were over at her apartment. She is asleep right now, she has a long day. And don't worry we aren't trying to hurt her. Secondly, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Annah all of sudden was very angry. So this was Blair Waldorf. And this girl was her what? Accomplice in making Jenny feel bad? And friends of Jenny, that was rich! And what were they doing in her apartment? Were they bullying Jenny? Angrily answering the two expectant women giving her pointed looks, she told them, "I am Jenny's best friend, surrogate older-sister, CFO at Phoenix designs, and next door neighbor. Jenny gave me the key to her apartment and I was just going to take her out for a shopping trip to celebrate her finding out the gender of her baby."

"Oh - sorry about that. So, from your face, I guess you know who I am," Blair deducted. Her time in Constance had taught her how to read people.

"Yes. I have learned all about you and what you have done to Jenny. I have every intention of doing my best to keep Jenny away from you Upper East Siders and here where she belongs with me." Annah bit out, resisting to hit Blair across the face repeatedly.

Joss was lost, and she was worried. Never, in over five years, had she been lost, and it was making her uncomfortable. "What is going on? Why does Jenny's friend hate you so much Blair? Annah, what do you know about Blair. I only just met Jenny in an attempt to help Blair calming Jenny down."

Getting in Blair's face, Annah yelled "What did you do to her? She doesn't want to associate with any of you people! Every single stinking time she sees one of you she comes out of the experience crying. If you have hurt her, I will do everything to protect her. She is my little sister and she cannot get hurt by you wolves."

Blair was surprised to see a stranger stand up to her in such a manner. Despite the initial displeasure of being yelled at and being accused, she was impressed by the girl's loyalty. It reminded her of Serena defending her. "Well, that is what you may think. All I did was ask Jenny if she was the person I knew, Little J. Then she went into hysteria and then I called Joss. She was my mentor until she left and made me Queen of Constance."

Joss, more than a little annoyed at being ignored, told them, "Let's go to my place. I know almost nothing about Jenny, so I can be informed about her in more detail. Blair will present her point of view, and you can be Jennifer's representative."

"Fine. I am not happy that you won't wait till Jenny is awake, though I see your point." Annah was annoyed by the fact that she would be in Blair's domain, but it looked like Jocelyn was a level-headed person and held a lot of sway over Blair.

As they got into the limo, Joss seated the two on opposite ends of the limo with her in the middle. She could tell that both women were lionesses ready to pounce the instant she left their presence. She wanted a civil discussion, not a big catfight.

Beginning the conversation, she began, "How did the two of you meet Jenny? How about you start Blair?"

"I met Jenny through a minion. Katie spot that Jenny had beautiful calligraphy and asked her to make the invitations for the Kiss on the Lips party in return for an invitation. Then she returned them to me, after the party. For her the party had been horrible, Chuck tried to force himself on her, and she had come to me wanting to know if he was sullying her reputation. Then I gave her the first piece of advice. I told her, 'If you want to be part of this world Jenny, you will be talked about. You have to decide whether it is worth it.' From there, she became a minion and from there, my protege." Blair told her, regretting how she treated Jenny like her personal slave.

Annah was furious. Jenny had left out that little detail about Chuck and her first discussion with Blair. "I met Jenny soon after she moved in here. I had bumped into her, lost the groceries I was carrying, and she helped me pick them up. Then we spent time together since we were neighbors and ever since she has been my best friend. Before her, I didn't have much of a social life."

"Wow, you two met Jenny in two very different situations. What were you first impressions of her? Why not you start this time Annah." Joss was surprised about how the two situations were totally different. She wondered what they both thought of Jenny when they met her.

Annah smiled. Here she could one-up this Blair girl. "Well, I was embarrassed when I met her. Other than that, I got these positive vibes from her, and I also got the sense of well masked sadness and a hidden past."

"I thought she was a possibly difficult person to contain, but knew that if I put her through my tests I would consider her to be my protege. None of the girls I had at the time were cut out for it, and Jenny had a huge amount of potential, and naivety." Blair smiled, remembering the feeling of the spark when she met Jenny. She was right, Jenny had huge amount of potential.

"Well, you were right on that Blair, though you pushed her way to hard. Don't think I have forgotten that. You, young lady, are in for a long Queen J lecture." Joss scolded, angry at Blair for being so insensitive and driving away such a force.

Annah, despite all the exasperation and anger she felt, had to admit she like Jocelyn so far. She was able to keep Blair in line and was willing to scold the woman. She didn't know Blair personally, but from the stories Jenny had told her, very few were able to do so, without damage to their reputation. She was amazed that Blair even looked scared at the thought of the lecture.

"Well, Blair what did you do to her that's eating away at you? It must be bad since even now, you still feel bad about it?" Jocelyn asked, prepared for anything.

"Well, both Chuck and Jenny, who was also Queen J, at the time were hurting really bad and they slept together, soon after Chuck and I hit a really rough patch in our relationship. I was upset of course, but not furious. However, I thought that Jenny could still use an even thicker skin, so I made a super-over-sized deal about it and banished her from the city, thinking she would fight back. That is what she normally did, she resisted my authority, most of the time. I wanted her to become stronger and be able to weather the worse the world could throw at her from me, the person who she was always wary of, and yet understanding that I did have superior knowledge. Turned out, I didn't realize she was hurting so bad and she ended up following my order. It ended up with her in an abusive marriage to a monster that beat her, locked her away from the rest of the world and her passions, and cheated on her. I feel awful and that it is all my fault! If I had been kinder and more understanding, all that wouldn't have happened."

Annah was glad to see some kind of remorse. She knew people long enough that it wasn't fake, she could tell even the best when they were faking it. It was always something about their eyes, she would say.

Jocelyn, on the other hand, was not mollified at all. In a deadly, very much feared voice she began "Blair Waldorf, you are in so much trouble. I told you earlier you could expect a lecture, now you're in for double. How could you do that to the girl? She was only what? 16, 17 at the oldest. As her mentor, you should not be putting her down in any way shape or form, to be a good mentor, you have to have an understanding that no matter what, you love and care about them. It's a very serious role, being an older sister figure is very important and shapes who the protege is greatly. We all can see what I did to you, and while for the most part, I am proud of you, right now, I am not and am actually very disappointed in you. Annah, if you don't want to hear me at my worst, do you mind going down to the kitchen and order the maids to get some refreshments?"

"Ok, you do not seem to be a person I want to cross, even with Jenny as my best friend. I'll stay away I think and let Blair get the lecture, not me." Annah told her, not really wanting the wrath of this petite, hundred pound, powerhouse of girly evil on her case.

After Annah left them, Jocelyn grabbed Blairs elbow and took her to her bedroom. Sitting Blair down in her familiar scolding chair, Jocelyn sat on the bed opposite of her. Sighing, Jocelyn began. Blair, I am really upset with you on multiple counts. First, you broke your promise to me. Second, you were ridiculously hard on that girl. Third, You made a big deal out of no deal, a foolish mistake. Finally, you weren't like the mentor you should have been and dishonored our legacy of Queens of Constance."

Blair was upset too, for multiple reasons. She felt remorse and anger at herself for how she behaved. She was also angry that even now, she still had to reprimanded. She knew that in these situations, she was better off letting Jocelyn lecture without being interrupted. That is, after all, where she got it from.

Continuing, "You know the three things I despise most - deceit, betrayal, and broken promises. And you broke a promise. You broke that promise and lost some of my confidence and trust in you. Now, moving onto Jenny. Why were you so hard on her? I was brutal to you, but what you did was downright cruel and evil. Then, you acted far more angry then you really were. That was the most stupid thing you have ever done. You, her mentor, her former Queen, her crowner, banished a promising young woman, and an amazing Queen - if the stories are true. And then you never bothered to tell her it was really just a lesson? It really was not true. That you cared much about her, even if you never showed it? That then after she left, you bothered to look more closely for her. You never tried to contact her? And you know where that led her, to an abusive marriage. I have never been more disappointed in you.". Seeing Blair's tears, she reached over, scooped up Blair, and put the sobbing girl on her lap.

"Shhhh, it's not the end of the world. Yes, I am angry at you. Yes, Little J is terrified of you. But that is nothing when time can heal things. I love you Little B, no matter how upset I am. Do not forget that.". After watching Blair nod, she kissed the girl's cheek and instructed her, "Remember you have guests. Compose yourself, clean up, and then come downstairs to meet us."

After getting her social face on, Jocelyn greeted Annah. "I'm so sorry about that. It's just that as Blair's mentor, I needed to reprimand her. Well, I suppose that our tea is getting cool if we tarry much longer. Sit down and tell me a bit more about Jenny. In what order doesn't matter."

"Well, let's see. Jenny hates waffles, they remind her of her old family, and her first and secong life. She breaks up her life into four parts, which is now quickly becoming five. Her fist life was pre-high school and UES. The second was her time in Constance. The third was her time with her mom in Huson, and then her marriage to that monster. The four was her time here in Astoria, and the fifth is now the arrival of you guys again. Jenny is allergic to peanuts, and can be sick from them. She loves fruit. She always thinks of headbands and Blair. Don't give them to her unless you are Blair. She loves gardening and works out at the local gym. Don't interrupt her there unless you want her mad at you. She is secretly talented at music, but thinks she has a terrible voice. There's some other terrible stuff, but it's not my place to tell you."

Jovelyn was worried when she heard the ending. She remembered too well when Blair had bulomania when she was in high school, and she was hoping that Jenny wasn't doing that. Bif she did she was indirectly killing her baby, and it would kill her too.

By this time, Blair had cleaned herself up, and was descending the grand staircase, to see Jocelyn and Annah chatting about Jenny's likes and dislikes. Coughing to garner their attention, Annah scooted over and patted the space next to her. "So," she began, "I used to know Jenny. It seems like now though, she is a totally different person. I keep a couple of pictures of her on my phone. I'll show them too you since I doubt that Jenny ever showed some to you." Pulling up the photo, she showed them the picture of the sleepover she hosted in Jenny's freshman year. "This was the night that I was interested in Jenny. Earlier, in a game of truth or dare, I dared her to steal a jacket from Mom's store. We, the rest of the girls, ran away, but Jenny got out of the situation with the jacket, and came back here. I then told her to go lie down but she defied me, and told me there was a first for everything, including leaving one of my sleepovers. She was so innocent then."

Annah was not surprised. Jenny now looked like an older version of her 14 year old self.

Jocelyn was a totally different story. She was shocked, on many levels. Just looking at the photo of Jenny she saw a capable individual, how Blair missed it completely floored her. She was also impressed that a girl like Jenny at that ge, and with so little of familiarity managed to defy Blair and escape unscathed.

Blair then showed a different photo. "This is Jenny on the day I crowned her. She looks and was completely different then. I mean, look at her eyes. She looked like a racoon then!"

Annah and Jocelyn were shocked by the second picture. This girl bear no resemblance to the one in the first photo, nor the one they met. Annah, wanting than to show her photos of Jenny. "Look at than this. She went from that," pointing to the picture on Blair's phone, "to this! It looked terrible, and is from the 1800's prairie era. That's what Josh made her wear. The clothes are now curtains in the attic and her old petticoats are now drop cloths. And of course, you have seen Jenny's new clothes - slightly preppy, timeless, along with an occasionally, very colorful.

Blair laughed at the third picture. If Jenny had been shown the future and her clothes during her time as Queen J, she would have scorned the very thought, and then socially destroyed them for suggesting such an outrageous thing. It seemed like the very little amount of skin she did not show, was then averaged out with the time in her marriage.

"So, moving past fashion, I want to know all of your thoughts on Jenny and her relation with you right now, and also what you want it to be." Annah started, already knowing her direction with her best friend. She wanted to know about these other women, and she knew that in the end, she would have the truth.

"Well," began Jocelyn, I have already started to think of Jenny like my little sister.". Seeing Annah's skeptical face, she elaborated. "When I was a senior in highschool, my little sister, Alyssa, was killed by cancer when she was only 16 - a sophomore at Constance. After her death, I have looked long and hard for a girl to consider a little sister, but haven't found anyone, till Jenny."

"You already had Blair. Why did you consider looking for another close relationship with a younger girl?". Annah was curious. Wasn't Blair enough of a handful?

"You see, Annah, that the difference is that when you are someone's mentor, you push them, you challenge them, and support them. As an older sister, there would be more sisterly things, like stealing clothes and shoes, fighting over music, and smaller, but sweet things. Blair knows I love her, but it is more like a Spartan mother's love. For a big sister, it is more affectionate and less business.". Jocelyn explained, hoping it would make sense. This girl was not from the Upper East Side, but was smart, and seemed to easily fit in anywhere.

"Oh, I get it. Now tell me, what do you see in Jenny that attracted you to her? Besides the fact that Blair brought you here.". Annah asked, much like a mother bear.

"I see a bit of myself in her. She seems to have the double mask, the cool, fake one for strangers, and then her more open vulnerable side. I made some stupid mistakes when my mentor, Francise, was not there to keep me in line during her time as Queen F. You see, the throne at Constance passes down unbroken. Now, there should be about 45 girls who have been Queen. After Jenny, there have been three more, and we are going on four now. Back to Jenny, she is a fighter and a survivor, both of which are good things. I greatly admire both. Also, she would have loved my sister, so that is also a big plus in my mind." Jocelyn sat in silence waiting to hear a response.

"Well, I guess I understand. I just don't like Jenny back in that world. But in the end, you know the final decision lies ith her. She is still broken from her marriage, and only now are the broken pieces are beginning to be healed. If she goes back, I need your video taped promise that you will to the greatest of your ability, keep Jenny from getting hurt until I tell you she can handle herself as an adult. We have to remember she is younger than us, and because of those traumatic times, she is highly fragile. Besides, she has a company to run. Blair, what do you have to add to the conversation?"

"First, well, I want Jenny to stop being afraid of me. I cannot say much more now. That will take a long time. She was probably scared if me during the three years we interacted, and evidently, add the next five years. That is eight years. Obviously she still is terrified of me, she never showed her face again, and also admitted she did not like being in Manhattan. Just getting her to not run from me will be the first step."

"That is where you are wrong. Despite everything you have done, Jenny still has a tiny part in her heart that cares about you and still craves your approval and acceptance. You will need to take it slow, and maybe, giving about six months to a year. She always looks for the best in people, despite all that has been done to her."

At this point, Serena stepped into Jocelyn's apartment. "Hey Joss, Blair. Who is this and what is she doing here? You aren't torturing her, right?" She asked them jokingly, surprised to see the three women sitting together talking amiably.

"Little S, how could you think so little of us. I thought you knew better than to think we like to torture innocent people. We only do so if they have done something to deserve it and in this case, we are the ones who deserve to be tortured." Joss replied, playfully placing her hand over her heart and looking horrified.

"What do you mean by, 'we are the ones who deserve to be tortured .'" She was confused. Joss never admitted she was wrong about anything, and Blair was not jumping on her. What in the world is going on?

"Well, Serena," began Blair, "Remember earlier today we brought that woman from my club to the doctor's? Well, it turns out that the woman was really Jenny."

"What? Her name was Jenny." Pausing for a moment, she connected the dots. "You don't mean Jenny Humphrey, my sister-in-law, also known as Little J by Gossip Girl? Please tell me you are kidding me!"

"Yes, S, that was Little J. Apparently she joined the club, after divorcing an abusive husband who I will be killing, and ended up being my first charge." Blair told her still furious at what that man Josh did. She was going to ruin him, then torture him , and then beat him to death in chains to make up for some of what he did to Jenny. "You see this lady here. Her name is Annah and she is Little J's best friend, like you to me, business partner and next door neighbor. She is from Astoria, but we can, in this case ignore that last little detail. She is helping us get to know Jenny better."

"Wow, well, nice to meet you Annah. I am Serena, Blair's best friend and Jenny's sister-in-law and step-sister. I am married to Dan, her older brother, and our parents are married, but since we aren't related, we got married ourselves."

"Well, that is interesting. Before you can proceed further though, I am acting on behalf of Jenny's interests in this little meeting, and I want to know your position on Jenny and her relationship with you." Annah watched this girl carefully. She was slightly warmer to Serena since at one point, she was friendly to Jenny, no matter what took place in the future.

"Well, I like her, she is like Blair's and my little sister. We got into some horrid fights before she left, but other than that, we both cared about each other. I know I was not the friendliest person towards her at the end, but I still loved her and was hoping that we would eventually get along. How is she now?" Serena still cared about Jenny, despite all the stupid things Jenny did to her.

"Well, she is better now, but before I knew her, her life was terrible. She was the wife of a man named Josh Richardson, a millionaire from a wealthy family who kept his wife under his foot, and treated her worse than a 1950's wife. He had terrible taste in clothing, and you probably know that she is a designer. Look at them!" Thrusting out her phone, Annah showed Serena the clothes that Josh gave her.

"Oh for crying out loud, those are Little House on the Prairie clothes. That must have driven her nuts. She is a designer, I wonder what she did to them." Serena told her, still shocked to see Jenny in anything like that.

"Well, she turned them into attic curtains for the short time, then she will take them and turn them into rags. She looks a whole lot better now. See, she looks a lot happier. Besides, you saw her in person, she looks like a totally different person."

"Yeah, that's true. She looked great." Serena told her, yawning.

"Well, girls, it's getting late, so why not you can crash here at my apartment. Serena, Blair, you two can share a room, right?" Seeing them nod, Jocelyn continued. "Annah, you can take the other guest bedroom. Serena, Blair, can you two show Annah to her room. Breakfast will be at seven-thirty sharp. Meet me here then. Good night!" And with that Jocelyn swept off to the kitchen.

The elevator ride was silent. Once they stepped out, Blair showed Annah her room. "This is your room right here. We are right across the hall if you have any questions. However, do not go into the room at the end of the hall. It was Joss's dead little sister's and no one, not even I, am allowed to step foot in there. Good night."


	9. Baby Steps

Inside Serena and Blair's room, the two women were busy trying to plan what was next. They did not know yet much, and still had to gain the trust and respect from Annah. Blair actually admired the woman. Never before had she seen anyone stand up to her in defence of a friend is such a forceful manner. _If she had the money and been in Constance, she would have given me a run for my money. Maybe, for all we know, she could have been Joss's apprentice, and not me._ "Well, S, what do you think? A lot has changed for you. You were just planning Jenny's 5-year memorial service, and now you just found out that she is alive." She was slightly worried for Serena, she knew that Serena did not take surprises well.

"Well, B, I am shocked. I guess I will have to find a good excuse to cancel, maybe get into a fight with Dan and make it so that he bans me from doing it. Otherwise, maybe, you can fake an emergency and that can be the excuse. I can't just drop it, or people will wonder what is going on." Serena told her, thinking through all the possible ways to circumvent the awkward circumstance.

"Well, S, besides the fact that I was about to have a heart attack when you told me you thought something out so carefully, good point. Looks like you are finally beginning to take after me," she replied loftily.

"Gee, B, I can grow up. Anyway, back to Jenny. What do you think about throwing some big welcome home party for her? I know Dan still doesn't consider Jenny his sister, but I can force him to go along as my date, and he can stay clear from her. That would be a great way for Jenny to rejoin society." Serena sounded pretty enthusiastic about throwing a big party. _We need one now these days. Nothing fun is going on for us, now that we are in our twenties. Now the kids ten years younger than us get to have all the fun, and I am supposed to be a society matron, at well, 26? I am supposed to be young still and have fun, not be tied down. _

"Well, that sounds like fun, but not yet, silly girl. She needs time to just trust us, and not yet bring in everyone else, yet. Especially not the boys, and even more importantly, Dan. I'm thinking about keeping this to the three of us, Joss, you, and I that way she can get accustomed to us and try to run away. She still fears me, and not the high-school Queen B type of fear. She actually seems to fear for her life when she is around me. For me, it's heartbreaking, but I know I deserve it." Blair told her, thinking of the best way to proceed with this delicate operation.

"Well, let's go to sleep B. Beforehand, call Dorota and let her know that you are fine and to take good care of my godson." After watching Blair do so, she lay down in bed and promptly passed out in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Joss was upstairs cleaning her little sister's room, and preparing it for Jenny. "Alyssa, sweetie, I'm ready to move on. You will always have a very special place in my heart, but I hope you won't mind me sharing your room with Jenny. I know you can see her in heaven, so please, I beg of you, keep an eye on her. She is just a year your junior, and please help her warm up to me, help me not become Queen J on her, and please help Little B too. She is hurting and needs guidance."

Continuing on cleaning, she discovered two letters still sealed and a key. One addressed her, Joss, and the other was full, but blank.

Opening the one that was hers, she sat down on the floor and read.

_Dear Jossie,_

_I now know I am dying. I hate to admit it, but I am. I don't know when you will be reading this, so bear with me please. _

_I am scared of dying. I am just a sophomore, and have my entire life before me. I have my friendship with many people, that I want to keep up. I want to become a powerful woman, work and train under Blair, flirt, and enjoy being young. I can't now. I am faced with the unknown. I am faced with a big question mark. People call me knowledgable, but there are somethings that books and the internet cannot tell me. I feel powerless without knowing what is next. I had my entire life planned out. Now, I am watching helplessly as my strength ebbs away from me and my plans burn up in flames. _

_I know my death will hit you hard. So I have a confession to make before it is too late. I am sorry Joss for all the things I have done to you. All the names I have called you. All the insults. All the heartache and frustration. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Finally, I leave you with some instructions. Go find a girl who can fill the hole in your heart. Maybe Jenny Humphrey? She and I are secretly best friends, and she helps me get through my days. Blair sounds so harsh on her, try to get Blair to lighten up on Jenny. Jenny is a lot more fragile than she looks. My death will hurt her, and I don't know what will happen to her. When you find that girl, give her the other envelope. Please find Jenny. Inside this box, there is a key. Give her the key and then let her come in here. This is her room as much as it is mine, and we were and even now, till death do us part, sisters, like Blair and Serena. Jossie, don't try using the key. Jenny knows this key very well. It belongs to her._

_What else do I have to say? I love you Jossie more than words can ever say, you are the best older sister ever. I will be watching over you after my death. _

_Love,_

_Alyssa, little sister to the most amazing sister in the world._

Joss finished the letter. She was so overwhelmed the the depth of her sister's thoughts and emotions. While she knew the letter did not convey much to the outsider, knowing her sister, it took Herculean effort to write. The part about Jenny was confusing. She had never seen Jenny and Alyssa together, thus Jenny was never on the list of people invited to the funeral. Though based on the stories from Blair, after Alyssa's death, Jenny went emo and black, maybe in memory of her best friend. Going to bed she cried herself to sleep pressing her sister's letter to her heart.

**Gossip Girl: Queen J, Queen B, S, and a mysterious blond headed beauty left the house in Astoria. We heard Queen J giving B a lecture, and our mystery person getting in B's face and yelling at her. Even more shockingly, B didn't yell right back at her. Lot's of drama outside of UES. Mystery looks like it is everywhere isn't it?**

Back in Astoria, Jenny awoke to see herself on the couch with a blanket over her. Seeing a note attached to the quilt, she picked it up and seeing Annah's handwriting read, _Jenny, I am with Blair, Serena, and Joss. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Call me as soon as you wake up. Love ya, Annah. _

Worried what the UES wolves, oops, women, were doing to her best friend, she dialled Annah's phone number.

"Morning Annah! I just got up."

"Hey Jen. Good morning to you too. I'm doing fine here with Blair, Serena, and Joss; as a matter of fact, we are about to eat breakfast at Joss' place."

"What!"

"We are coming by to get you, so get dressed - now! "

"I can't, remember Blair kicked me out of Manhattan?"

"Don't worry, this is not a set-up, and B has promised me that she is fine with you in the UES and is actually ordering you to come back there."

"Do I have to come? I would really like to continue living my life free from any of them."

"Yes, you must. I insist, and so does everyone else here. I would suggest though, wearing a veil, there has been some Gossip Girl coverage, and we don't want them to know who you are yet."

"I still don't want to come. Blair said she is going to ruin me, and when she says something like that, she means it."

"Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll pass the phone to everyone else here."

"Hi Jenny! It's me Serena!"

"Hello Serena."

"Hey. Why do you sound so glum talking to your sister-in-law?"

"I'm fine, just feel lousy. I know that you guys hate me, so please stop this cheerful act and just let me be." And with that she hung up.

Serena was annoyed and worried. In all the time she ever spent with Jenny, that girl never just hung up on someone. Passing the phone over to Annah, she told her, "Here is your phone. Your very stubborn best friend just hung up on me. Try calling her back."

Annah tried calling her back. And tried again. And tried calling, texting, and emailing her so many times, she gave up. "Let's just go get her ourselves. I have the key, so I can get into her home." After getting into the car, they sped off to Jenny's home.

By this point, Jenny was just getting out of the shower and had put on her light, linen bathrobe as she headed down the elevator. After starting the coffee, she sat down on the couch and began reading the fashion magazine that had come in through the mail the day before. Just as she was about to go get her coffee, the elevator door opened to reveal Joss, Serena and Blair led by Annah walking in her direction.

"Hey - get out of here. Didn't I tell you to let me be? But no, you guys have to come in and barge in my home. Annah, you may stay, but the rest of you have no reason to be here. Serena, you can't claim family relations since Dan disowned me from the family and I took Mom's name, and Joss, well I barely know you and you are breaking and entering, and Blair, you are one of the last people I want to see including Dan, who disowned me, and my ex-husband Josh. So, get out!"

Joss, really wanting to talk to Jenny, told her, "Jennifer, I know you are really angry at me, and all of us, right now, but please hear us out."

"Fine, let's go to Astoria Park. You better have a good reason to come in, or I will be pressing charges, against all of you, Serena, Joss, and Blair. You two," she told them, indicating Serena and Joss, "for breaking and entering. I would also be pressing against you Blair for harassment and breaking and entering. Annah, go look for something to serve, and I will go get dressed."

Little did Jenny know that the three other women noticed her scars. all over her body "What happened to her," asked Serena concerned.

"Well, her husband beat, hit, forced himself upon her, burned, and in short, tortured her for every little tiny mistake, like serving him his coffee slightly too hot. She is looking at surgery for getting it all fixed as much as possible, but it is expensive and she keeps on telling me, "Well, Annah, the money needs to be saved for the business, not for making me feel better. This world hurts you, and all I have to say is that you gotta roll with the punches."

Blair's eyes were promising murder for the man who hurt Jenny. "I will kill him!" she said, "not physically, but ruin him in every way humanly possible."

Serena and Joss were not that far behind. "That beast," exclaimed Jocelyn, "will be the cover story on Gramp's newspaper. As his only grandchild, I've got him wrapped around my finger, and I know just how to get that story onto the cover story."

Meanwhile, Serena was furious at Dan. He still hated his little sister, who he was supposed to protect, and the entire time, his little sister was being horribly damaged. She knew though she would have to pretend she was happy and all was alright. She couldn't give away the secret could she?

By this point Jenny stepped out of the elevator, clad in a blue sundress with red lace trim. "Sorry about the wait. Are you all ready to go?"

After everyone gave an affirmative answer they got into the limo. _This is awkward, Jenny used to be a chatterbox, and Blair and Joss aren't even talking. _Serena was getting tired of the tension and wanted to ease it up. "So, have you come up with any baby names?"

"Yes," was all that Jenny said, annoyed by Serena.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am not disclosing any names until they are final."

"Come on, can't you tell me?"

"No, I am keeping the list of names confidential to my very close circle of friends."

Silence reigned over the car the rest of the way there. Finally, when they arrived, the five of them stepped out, and found a nice quiet spot in the park to talk.

Joss, being the eldest, and being the one Jenny had the least against, started off, "Jenny, we are worried about you and don't have any ulterior motive other than for you to trust and be our friend. That is all we are trying to do."

Annah spoke up next. "I'm your best friend Jenny, and I care about you. I wouldn't allow this to happen. If I knew they wanted to hurt you, and you know I can read people well., I would not have allowed this to take place."

Serena was next. "Jen, I know you don't trust me, and I understand that, but I want you to know that you are my little sister, by our parent's marriage and mine and Dan's. I only want you to be happy."

Blair summed up their message. "Jenny. I have done more than my fair share of really terrible things to you, but it was all badly botched. I have really loved you and the only reason I have brought you pain is that I wanted you to be stronger. Now, that Joss has set me straight, I shouldn't have, but I really wanted nothing but the best for you. I hope you can forgive me for that, someday."

They all looked at Jenny. Seeing it was her turn to speak, she sighed, "I can't still trust you. The hurt and damage is too deep to be forgotten. Annah, I am disappointed that you brought everyone over after I made it clear. I only came along since I wanted to see what they had to see. Please give me the spare house key back. I don't think you can be trusted. You are suspended for the next week from work. You need to get your ducks in order if you want to continue working for me. Do any of you have anything else to say? If not, I am going to collect my key, get a cab, and head home."

"Jenny," began Jocelyn, "I have something to give you that is long overdue. Here," she said, passing an envelope to Jenny, "this is yours. I think you should recognize it. You still know my place right? You are welcome there anytime."

"We'll see how often I come. Now," she continued, rising, "I am going home. Please give me my key back Annah. - Thank you. Good bye." And with that, she picked up her purse, put the envelope in it, and went home.

**A/N**

**I hope you like this chapter! Now, don't hate me, lovely readers that I left you here, rest assured, there is still a lot more to come! See you soon (hopefully)! Many thanks to my wonderful beta, firecracker 1990! ~ Elizabeth**


	10. Keys

Two days had passed, and Annah was beginning to feel depressed. Jenny hated her it seemed. In desperation, she seeked out Serena in hope for some advice.

"Hi Serena, this is Annah."

"Yeah A?"

"What do you mean by A?"

"Oh, we use initials here. I'm S, Blair is B, Jenny is Little J, Joss is J. Jenny is still called little in respect for Joss. She was the first J."

"Oh - well, I guess I like it."

"Can you come over here. I'd love to talk to you, and if Jenny's stories are true, you were always the sidekick, the much loved, and sometimes much hated best friend and frenemy. I'm beginning to feel like you, and I'm wondering what to do."

"Well here is the key. Jenny and Blair are actually quite similar, believe it or not, and the way with Blair was to gently prod her, and if she didn't spill then, well, you just have to barge into her space. She'll be furious at first, but once you give her a few minutes of ranting, and she'll calm down. Then she'll talk to you. It is also just trial and error. I would say though, give her a day or too more. Remember, she is, after all, a pregnant lady."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Jenny remembered the envelope in her purse, and pulled it out. Opening it, a key and a note fell out. Picking up the note, she read, _Jenny, Alyssa gave this to you. I recently found it, and saw that it belongs to you. Come back as soon as you can. Love, Joss._ Picking up the key, she gasped as she recognized it. It was a 24 karat gold key with an amethyst, sapphire, and diamond in the middle of the two birthstones. It hung on a fine gold chain. She knew this key well. It was the key to Alyssa's most private chests, and only she had been allowed into them. She cried, cried hundreds of tears in memory of her lost best friend and her generosity.

Pulling up her courage, she composed herself, and went over to see Jocelyn. Knocking timidly, she was surprised to see Joss open the door widely and envelope her in a hug.

"Jenny, it is so good you came. I thought you didn't know what they key was for. I don't! As for what happened a couple days ago. I'm sorry. But please don't take out too much of your anger on her. If anyone, I deserve it. Anyway, you know your way around here. I'll be down here in the living room if you need anything."

"Thanks Jocelyn. I'm sorry I was such a pill to you, you didn't deserve it. I was just so overwhelmed, and it is just awful."

"It's fine. We both made mistakes. Why not you go do whatever you need to do, and we can go out for lunch. Go ahead," she sent Jenny on her way.

"Thanks." Taking the elevator up, she took a deep breath and entered into Alyssa's room. It still smelled of her perfume. Walking over to the first chest, she opened it up, to find the dress she made for her friend, oh so long ago. It was a blue dress that matched the yellow one she wore to Blair's sleepover party. Fingering the stitches, she remembered the days when she was learning how to design dresses and sew clothes and was using Alyssa as a model. Lifting it up, she saw the scarf she and Alyssa had knit together. _Stories were knit into this. Like the war of the knitting needles. Like the time we figured out how we could sew the two parts of this together. LIke the time we tickled eachother till we were blue in the face with our knitting needles. Like - oh, like many times we have done crazy things._

Gasping, she pulled out a small case of jewelry. Recognizing the case, she picked up the silver filigree bracelet, and smiled. It was Alyssa's everyday bracelet. Interested further, she pulled out a Tiffany & Co. heart locket. Opening it, she smiled. It held one picture of her, and the other of her sister. Jenny was touched. _She considered me one of her sisters and put me in here with Jocelyn._ Putting on the locket, she moved on to see what was in there next. Seeing the Prom crown from Alyssa's sophomore year, she laughed. She remembered that they had both tried to get the two crowns for their age, with her getting the freshman and Alyssa getting the sophomore. Moving on next, she found a small case with a variety of jewelry, all from Tiffany. Joss and Blair both were huge Tiffany people and rarely bought jewelry else where. After looking through some more special items of clothing, Jenny hit gold. Down at the bottom were the photos they got taken of just the two of them.

As she started looking at them, silent tears rolled down her face.

Jocelyn went upstairs wanting to let Jenny know that her mom was home. Seeing Jenny crying over something, she went over to her, sat down and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I was j-just looking at some of the things we would do together. Here, look." Jenny told her sniffling.

Joss looked at the photo. There was Alyssa laying on a bed of what? "What is that Jenny? The stuff she is laying on?"

"Oh, well, we bought out several cotton-candy people and we made a bed out of it. Then we put a blanket on it, and enjoyed eating our bed." Jenny laughed. She remembered Alyssa's face when they were finished.

"OMG! So that is why the bed frame still has tinges of pink. Oh you two." she said smiling. It sounded fun.

"Oh, look at this one. This was the whole freshman/sophomore event where we got paired

together. It was fun having an excuse to hang out together."

"Why didn't you go hang out publicly?" Joss asked, a little worried that Jenny would say she was embarrassed by her sister.

"We thought about it, though I was able to convince Alyssa that if socially, she would go down if she hung out with me. With no name, no money, and only being one of Blair's minions at the point back then, I was not the best person to hang out with."

At this point, Jocelyn's mother heard the voices and laughter in her long-lost daughter's room, and curiously she entered it. On the floor were a computer and her daughter and another girl, clutching each other doubled over in laughter. "Hi girls, what is going on here?" She was not angry, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Hi Mother. This is Jenny, who was Alyssa's best friend and partner-in-crime. I just got in contact with her, and found some last instructions from Alyssa in a letter. In short it said that the room and everything in it was Jenny's, and that Jenny, with or without your and my blessing, could move in here. We were just looking at video of Jenny and Alyssa that sis put together."

"Nice to meet you Jenny. Call me Isabel. Jenny, I am wondering, how did you know my younger daughter and why I never got to meet you."

"Hi Ms. Isabel, I met your daughter back when Alyssa was in her freshman year of highschool, and I was an eighth grader. We were touring Constance and were being led by Alyssa. She and I ended up hanging together after school to meet some of the teachers. We hit it off and became friends then. She knew about my family and that we don't come from old money, but still was my friend. When I joined the students at Constance, she and I became as inseparable as Serena and Blair, but we had one problem. I did not want to drag Alyssa down because since I was one of Blair's minions, and not an heiress to a wealthy family, I was shunned. I did not want the same to happen to my best friend, so we only spent time together when no one was around. Recently, I met Jocelyn, and she knew I was a friend of your daughter and gave me the key Alyssa left me."

"Oh, how kind of you. Can you show me the key? We have been missing one Alyssa's keys for a long time."

"Is it this one?" Jenny asked, raising up the golden key.

"Oh, yes. How did you find it?"

"I didn't Ms. Isabel. Jocelyn gave it to me, telling me I was welcome to come any time."

"Jocelyn, why did you give her the key. You should have told me first," Ms. Isabel admonished.

"Mother, Alyssa's letter to me told me explicitly to give Jenny the key and that now, that she was dead, it was Jenny's along with everything inside the chests it fits in. Nowhere does it say to show it to you. And don't give Jenny that look, if anything, it is all my fault." Jocely told her, defending Jenny. It wasn't fair!

"Well, Jocelyn, I can understand your reasoning. Jennifer, I am sorry for being rude earlier. It is just a little hard to see anything that belonged to Alyssa go missing. She was the baby of the family and was loved by all. Here is your key back. If you need anything, just call one of the maids. And obviously, since you were so close to Alyssa, than, welcome to the family."

"Thank you very much," Jenny said, surprised that once again, she was part of an Upper East Side family. _I guess I just can't end up escaping them. They will always be a part, like it or not. I guess I should get used to it and like it for Alyssa's sake._

With that, she returned to her video, and watching Alyssa and her swap Jocelyn's plastic cake, with one of styrofoam.

"So you guys are the ones that did it! What is wrong with me? I was Queen then, I should have noticed that!" Jocelyn said scolding herself. She remembered the party, and trying to cut the cake. Still to this day, she would get teased about it. Now though, she had a culprit, and someone she could prank back.

Finishing the video, Jenny opened a slideshow of herself and Jenny, from beginning to end, bad times and good. _Even in her death, she can still cause me to have a whirlwind of emotions. Laughing at one photo and crying at the next. She really was an amazing girl and an even better best friend._

Jocelyn carefully watched the photos, loving all these new photos of her little sister. She was also surprised at how at ease they had appeared, not looking fake one bit, or even the slightest sense of embarrassment. She was also watching Jenny. Every time she saw a new photo, she had a different reaction, happy, sad, laughing. She would have to get the stories out of her.

Meanwhile, Serena and Annah were sitting together, feeding the ducks in Central Park. "S, what do you think about this time?"

Startled out of her reverie, she asked, 'What time?"

"I mean, the time we have had as a group. The time we have spent together trying to help Jenny and Blair. The times we have had to pick up the pieces of our best friends, and put them back together. What does it mean to you?"

"For me, its the time, we cry, it rains, and brings life to the future. No flower can grow without any rain can it? We often are the ones forgotten, yet we help keep the leader together. We are the ones, who are there, when the rest of the world are not. And recently, neither of us have been there. I have left Blair when she went home crying, and you barged into Jenny's house. Let's get our rear ends out of here, and where we need to be. With our friends.

Meanwhile, 45 miles away, a man smiled sinisterly and got into his car. Grinning like a

madman, he muttered, "Tonight will be a good night."

**Gossip Girl here: Is it just me, or is there something fishy going on? There is this mystery blonde that is making appearances everywhere. Going to Joss's house, laughing with Joss in gasp! A's room. Why is there laughter in our dear, dead Alyssa's room? Isn't it sacred? And why did Serena, Joss, and Blair go to Astoria Park together? And who are those other two? One our mystery blonde, and another mystery brunette.**


	11. Out! II

Later that evening, Isabel, Jocelyn, and Jenny went out for a private tour of her fashion house. As they were admiring a dark blue ball gown, reminiscent of the dress in the opera, _The Magic Flute,_ a shattering of glass was heard.

"Oh, no! Someone is breaking in! Ms. Isabel, go hide in the storage room. Call for help! Jocelyn, go with your mom. I will handle the intruder." Jenny told her. She was shaking in her boots, but knew that Alyssa would kill her in heaven, if anything happened to her precious sister.

"Jenny, no! I will stay here. Mom left, she thought that your idea, was a good one, but I don't! My sister would kill me in the afterlife if anything hurt you. Do you keep anything in here to defend the store?"

"I only have sewing needles, scissors, knitting needles, yarn, and hangers. I don't have anything with me to defend myself. Normally, we just have the scanners at the door to prevent theft."

"Quick, let's grab needles, scissors, and and your yarn. We can try to cut him, and hit/poke him with the needles. Let's go, now! I hear the alarms starting to go off on the first floor!" Grabbing their things, they called 911, hoping the police would come soon.

"Well, look at what we have here! Now, Mrs. Richardson, let's go home, and I can remind you where you belong," he started.

Throwing her down on the ground, he continued, "under my feet. That is where you, especially you of all women should be treated." Pointing at Jocelyn, "And you missy, you will keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for you."

Jocelyn, figuring out a quick plan, signed to Jenny to seemingly go along with what he would do, then scream for help as he led her to the car. Pretending to be afraid, she answered, "Yes sir. I will not tell anyone what happened."

Jenny understanding Jocelyn's message, was led out of the store. Once she was out, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, when a punch to her gut silenced her. "That is what you get for screaming like that. And as your husband, you need to be punished." Just as he finished saying that, he pulled over, pulled her to his lap, flipped her over, pulled out a hair brush and began spanking her.

"Oww! Stop it! I am not your wife and never will be!" Jenny was in pain, but it didn't mean that she would submit to his will. She was Jenny Amander for goodness sakes! She did as she pleased, and was an intelligent businesswoman and designer.

"Be quiet! You are below a dog. You will be treated like you deserve. When you get home, you will undress, go to bed, and perform your wifely duties to me. Afterwards, you will get the whipping of your life. Then you will clean the house from top to bottom. Understand that you will do so with a chain around your neck to prevent you from running away. When you go outside, you are on a leash. You will dress in a buckra, and show no skin. Do you understand me?"

"No! I will not! I will live my life free from you and your influence. I will have friends of my choosing, wear clothing that I like, live on my own, have fun, and be 22. I -"

"No. You will do as I say and that is final. Now, get in the car."

"No. I will not get into the car." _Where is the help I need? Dear God, I know I have done horrid things in my life, and if you looked at my thoughts, they were even worse. But please, save me from the clutches of my enemy. Amen._

Help did come, but not in the sense that Jenny was expecting. Blair, Joss, and Serena came, followed by their private security guards and the police.

Before anyone could say anything, Blair walked up to Josh, in her 4 inch, stilletos and stabbed Josh where it really hurt. Joss followed suite, taking off her shoe, and attacking him with it. As the police pulled her off him, Serena, decided that she too would not allow him to get away with it, so she repeatedly prevented him from procreation and then hit him on the head with her heels.

"Halt!"called the police.

Josh froze. Seeing all he decided to make a break for it. Shoving Jenny's face to the sidewalk, he ran into the car, slammed and locked the door, and sped off into the distance.

The police were shocked for a moment. Then the commander of the squad ordered, "What are you all doing here, standing like goons. Go get him! I will handle this situation."

Meanwhile, Jenny was being helped up by Jocelyn and Blair. After Serena wiped some of the blood off her face, she asked her, "Jenny, what just happened! Are you ok. We are going to the hospital right now!"

"Mrs. Humphrey, I am sorry, but we need to question Miss Amander ."

"Not now, sir! Questioning must wait. This girl needs help immediately, and as her friend, we are going there, right now."

"Fine. Girls you may go. Miss Amander, please go to the office as soon as possible."

Joss, concerned, picked Jenny up, worried about her weight. Jenny was far too underweight! She only weighed 130 pounds, and she was pregnant. Thinking about the pregnancy got her even more concerned. Now what? Jenny can't miscarry, that will kill her! "Jenny, we are taking you to the hospital. Ok sweetie?"

"Yes, Joss. But my baby? How will they be? He can't have killed his baby will he?" Jenny was scared for her babies, more so than herself.

"We'll go find out more soon. Serena, Blair, are you coming? I know it is late, and William is alone with Dorota.

"No, we're coming. William will be fine, Dorota raised me, and Will will be no problem for her." Blair told her, getting into the car.

Fifteen minutes, they arrived. Jocelyn and Serena helped Jenny get out of the car, while Blair marched ahead, going to get one of the best suites available. By the time Jenny got into the lobby, she had nurses helping her into a wheelchair and up and into the suite.

Looking around at the opulence of the suite she gasped. "Blair, I can't afford this! Let me get a different room, something more in my range."

"No Jenny, as your mentor who failed you, this is the least I can do for you."

"Alyssa would kill me if you were anywhere besides here. Besides, you are legally my little sister since my sister said that you are heir apparent, and that includes family name, so you deserve the best."

"Jenny, you are my step-sister and sister-in-law. You are part of the Van der Woodsen family. I know you wrote off the Humphrey name, but you did not mine."

"Thanks, its really nice, but my baby needs her attention. Get a doctor in here NOW!" Jenny screamed. She was touched by the girls' generosity, but was worried sick. If her baby was hurt, she was going to kill Josh, no matter what the laws said.

"Ok, I'll get Dr. Calderon. She is the specialist here in the hospital." Blair hurried off to call the doctor.

"Also, can you get a hold of Annah? I am still upset, but ready to forgive and forget." Jenny asked.

The doctor came in the room flustered. "Miss Amander?" she asked, "I am going to scan you and see what needs to be done. It should be painless, and not do any damage to your baby. Ok?"

"Alright. Just hurry up and do it!" Jenny replied, impatient.

A few minutes later, the doctor was white-faced and had her mouth in a thin, grim line. "Miss Amander, here are your options. You can abort your child and have 100% chances of survival. Or you can just wait it out for the next two months in the hospital to complete your nine months. Or, you can give birth. You can do that both ways. Your chances of survival are 70/30, with your baby's being 60/40. I know this is a hard decision. I am sorry to add pressure but you need to decide in the next hour. If you need me, just hit this red button."

Jenny had stayed silent during the doctor's speech. Option one would never happen. She was not going to kill her baby that she had fought so hard to keep. Option two would simply not do. She was the CEO and owner, she had to keep working, Phoenix wasn't doing very well recently without her. That left option three. She had to do it, but now, how? She didn't have any of the supplies yet, she was not planning on getting anything till month 8. She wasn't really ready to be a mom with all this tension and questions in her life.

Annah, knowing all that was going on, flew across the room and into her friends arms. "Jenny, I am so sorry!" She said.

Switching gears, she began, "Are you ok? Do you feel the contractions yet? Do you want something? Should I get rid of the other girls?"

"Annah, I am sorry too for being such a pain. I was just so hurt, and shocked by everything that I acted like a jerk."

Serena and Blair smiled. It was just like the two of them; fighting intensely one moment, making up the next. Intense, passionate, and loyal.

Jocelyn grinned. She had watched Serena and Blair as they grew up. She knew them, and knew the strength of their relationship. And it looked like Jenny and Annah shared a strong bond too.

"Annah, Blair, Serena, Jocelyn, I have decided to give birth naturally. Anyone who wants to see a blonde, pregnant, hormonal woman giving birth may stay, if that is not your cup of tea, then you are excused, no resentful feelings. You of all people Blair know what it is like for me to be mad, so I won't blame you if you leave."

"No Jenny, I am your mentor, and I will not leave you alone now. Besides, you will need some advice and guidance." She finished adding a wink and a smirk for old times sake.

"Guys can you excuse us for a little bit. I need to talk to Blair alone." Jenny asked surprising Serena. Joss and Annah just rolled their eyes - finally Jenny was going to deal with Blair.

"Jen -" started Blair.

"No. Blair, I am sorry I hurt you and I have cut you out recently. I was being a foolish hormonal idiot, and while I don't think I can consider you my best friend, I am ready, if you are to put the past behind us and be my daughter's Aunt Blair."

"Jen, thank you! Thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself. I won't blow it, not this time. Thank you!" she said, burying her face in Jenny's shoulder.

"Blair, you need to get off of me and get the others - AHH!" she screamed as her water broke. "Get a nurse in here now!"

"I'll get the nurse, but first let me get Annah, Serena, and Joss." Blair stepped outside and grabbed the girls.

"All is fine between Jen and I. She wants you in. Her water broke." Blair announced happily.

Two hours, lots of tears, and hundreds of threats given by the five of them, Jenny pushed one last time. "This better be the last time, I push to get this little girl out of me. Otherwise, she's grounded till she's 18!"

Blair just laughed. "Oh no, Little J, you'll be whistling another tune soon. I was going in a similar vein, yet it all was worth it when I held my precious little boy in my arms."

"Whatever you say Blair! You're not the one the size of a beached whale now. You're what? Size zero?" Jenny scoffed.

"Actually no, size two," Blair smirked, She wasn't perfectly content with her weight, but it was great now.

"There! I see a head!" the doctor called excitedly. She had delivered countless babies, yet each birth was always as special as the first time.

"Push one more time J! You can do it!" Jocelyn encouraged. She was just moments away from her first niece.

"Ahh! She's out!" the doctor exclaimed! She looks healthy and happy. What is she to be named?"

"I want her to be named Reyna Cornelia Evangeline Van der Woodsen Forbes Amander."

"Ms. Amander, that's a really long name with a lots of last names. Are you sure about that? Is it even legal? I don't mean to be rude, I just want everyone to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Doctor, its all legal. Thanks for making sure." Jenny replied, not at all surprised by her daughters name.

"I am sure you want to know more about Reyna, but it can wait. I want to hold my daughter now."

As the doctor passed the baby to Jenny, Jenny's eyes filled up with the tears. Here was this amazing life that did so much for her. Thanks to this baby, she broke free from an abusive marriage, got connected to Alyssa, discovered Annah, met Jocelyn, had a positive connection to her old family, and had Blair's approval. The world was right for Jenny. "Hi Reyna Cornelia Evangeline Van der Woodsen Forbes Amander. Mommy loves you very much! You are the most lucky in the world. You have the most doting aunts in the world. I'll pass you first to your godmother."

Annah took her goddaughter carefully. She was stunned by all that changed in her life. All thanks to Jenny and this little precious life in her arms. "I'm your Aunt Annah. Do you know what Reyna? You're named after me." Reluctantly passing the baby onto Serena, Annah added one thing, "I love you very much. Almost as much as your mommy."

Serena took the baby, with tears welling in her eyes. She saw the little angelic face staring up at her. As she smiled down on her precious niece, she vowed to every deity that Reyna would not have the teenage years that she did. Reyna would stay a good girl and not make the same mistakes.

After receiving the child, Jocelyn smiled down. She saw all of Jenny in the little girl and not one little bit of her father. She vowed to treat this little child as her own niece by blood. She was her niece and would always have the best.

Blair sat down as the child was given to her. Never in a thousand years, had she dreamed that she would ever see Jenny again, much less be friendly with her. And now, she was holding Jenny's daughter under the title of Aunt Blair. Jenny and this child had done so much for her. She was going to repay this little girl ten-fold and begin setting up her trust fund.

"Jocelyn, get your mom will you. I want to talk to her." Jenny asked, having several thoughts in her mind.

"Hi Mom!" she began as Isabel entered the room. "I guess I am your daughter thanks to Alyssa. Alyssa made me her heir, and I guess that included her name."

"Oh, well, congratulations daughter of mine on your daughter's birth. I guess I am Nana Isabel then? Right?" Isabel was a little surprised, but not too much. This was just like Alyssa to do something this generous. "Jocelyn dearest, I think you need a child soon. Your little sister beat you to the title of Mom."

"Oh Mom, give it a break. Blair give Reyna to Mom. She needs to bond with her Grandmother Isabel."

Isabel sat softly. So, now she had a granddaughter. Not one of either of her daughters, but one of her adopted daughters. Well, she could now brag that she was officially a grandma! "What is her name? She is such a cute baby?"

"My daughter is named Reyna Cornelia Evangeline Van der Woodsen Forbes Amander. Reyna means queen in Spanish, and is an acknowledgment to Joss, Blair, and my time as Queen of Constance. Cornelia is for Blair and Alyssa, while Evangeline is for Annah. Then I added all the last names I have to my baby, and there we have her name." Jenny explained.

"Oh, Little J, that's so sweet! I can't believe you were will for Reyna to share a name with me!" Blair exclaimed, overcome.

"Well, you are my mentor, and Cornelia was the middle name of my best friend, so sorry Blair, you'll have to share."

"Hey girls - sorry to break the moment, but my water just broke," Serena panted.

"What! Well, we'll get another bed in here and get the doctor! Jenny, you stay in bed with your baby." Blair was shocked, but was not about to lose her head.

"Sorry S, I can't do anything more to help. I would suggest push the first time you feel the urge and don't break Blair's or Joss's hands. I did enough damage to them already!" Jenny advised. "Sorry girls!"

"Oh it's fine. Believe me Little J, I did much more damage when I was giving birth. What you did was just a little love tap." Blair laughed. Jenny really hadn't hurt her hands.

Jenny was worried though. "Girls, Dan will and should be here for his daughters birth. What do you think about me going undercover again as your charge from Astoria who just happens to look like Little J. Also we can keep all medical personnel with the other name, Amander, and if they use Humphrey, we can tell them that I frequently get mistaken for them, and then one of you can walk them out the door telling them what's going on. That way, I won't have to move, and Dan won't recognize me for me."

"Um, Jen, what do you say about revealing your identity to your brother. We're not family, yet we know you for you, and not as Jenny Amander a stranger to us." Joss suggested, not realizing the bad blood between the siblings.

"No! I don't want Dan to know. He hates me, and I don't want to do anything with him, till he comes around. If he wants to be a jerk, than fine, he can, but he won't be getting anything out of me till he apologizes." Jenny replied stubbornly and angrily.

"Jen, isn't that a little harsh?" Serena asked. She had never heard Jenny use so much hostility. Yes, Jenny could be mean, that was how she rose to the top of the Mean Girls group, but still, wow.

"No, and that is what he deserves." Jenny replied coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get Reyna away from that nurse, and then go to sleep giving birth is tiring. Wake me up, in time to see Serena give the final push and be with her." Yawning, she got her daughter and fell asleep.

Dan came into the room in a hurry all flustered. Seeing Jenny, "What is she doing here? Did she give birth already?" Seeing the girls nod, he made a beeline for his wife. A few hours later, kissing her forehead, he sat down on the bed with her asking, "Sweetie, are you ok? Do you want something?"

"Yeah! I want this baby out of here! She's causing me a bunch of pain. If she doesn't cooperate and come out soon, she'll be grounded till she's 18!" Seeing the other girls laughing, she indignantly asked Blair, "What is so funny? Are you laughing because I am in pain!?"

"No, Serena, I don't laugh at your pain. Others, maybe, but not yours. I was just laughing since Jenny, over there, said the exact same thing, and then, you were laughing at her." Blair responded, barely getting a grip on herself.

Jenny waking up, asked, "What's so funny?" After hearing the story herself, she replied, "Well, I guess the tables are turned, and now it is my turn to laugh."

When Serena finally got her daughter out, she finally announced the long kept secret name of their child. "Her name will be Lily Cornelia Alison Van der Woodsen Humphrey."

Jenny and Blair both were surprised by the name. Blair was the first one to recover her speech. "You both used my middle name your daughter's first middle name. How cute!" she cooed, surprised that Serena didn't use her first name.

"OMG! I totally didn't realize that! S, well, it looks like we have matching baby names." And soon, both women were asleep, tired from just giving birth. Serena was enfolded by her loving husband, and Jenny, by Blair, Annah, and Jocelyn, who all vowed to help Jenny through the narrow road of growing up and being in her twenties (she really didn't much being married), and with the challenge of motherhood.

**Gossip Girl here: A lot has happened tonight. And so much has to do with Mystery Girl. J was spotted with MG, and someone broke into the store. MG apparently had an ex-hubby who was abusive - poor girl! He hurt her and well, J called the police. S, B, and MG's friend came to the rescue, only to rush off to the hospital, where they came out with two babies. One was S's, with Lonely Boy, and the other was MG's. Later that night, I saw J going with MG and B and S spending the night together. What is going on?**


	12. Others II

Later that evening the girls parted. Annah went back home to her house. Blair had moved in with Serena to help her, "I can't let my goddaughter get tainted by Humphrey," and Isabel and Jocelyn stayed at Jenny's. "I want to get to know my sister and niece a little better." "I don't know my daughter, and that is simply unacceptable."

When Jenny found out, she really was given very little choice in the matter, she was worried. _I don't cook at UES standards, nor is my house really ready for guests at their level. I mean, sure it is upper-middle, but not filthy rich standards. It's better for someone like Annah. But, I guess I will just have to die from embarrassment. At least the sheets are clean, and the room is neat. _"Um, for the time you are with us, I can show you your rooms. Jocelyn, you will go to the master please excuse the mess, and Mom, you can take the guest."

"Where will you sleep Jenny?" Jocelyn, not liking the arrangements. Knowing the house, Jenny would have to sleep on the couch, in her own home. That wouldn't do. "Where will you sleep Jenny?" she asked?

"Oh, I'll just stay in the living room. It's really comfortable, almost as much as my bed. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Jenny, listen to yourself! You are not fine, and what about Reyna? She has to stay close to you, and I simply won't let you be the only one to handle her." Joss, had made up her mind, and was not going to be budged on it.

"I'll manage. I'll put her crib right next to where I sleep, and all will be fine. Go to bed! Your mom has already, so should you!" Jenny exclaimed! _Was it really this hard to get guests to bed? _

"No. And that is final. I don't care how potentially awkward this may seem, but you will sleep in your bed, and I will sleep with you and help you with my niece." Seeing Jenny begin to protest, she raised her hand and continued, "Listen Jenny, you just gave birth. You ought to be physically exhausted. I will be there to help you get through it all."

"And since when did you become mistress of the house Jocelyn Forbes? If I remember correctly, I am the owner of the house." Jenny joked. "I at least see where Blair got her bossiness from. We had a saying that, 'Blair is the boss of us all.' Now it looks like its you."

"Yes, the boss around is the oldest queen. And right now, that's me. If Queen F, my mentor Francis showed up, she would be the boss." Jocelyn replied.

"Well, I guess, I have to agree. I am tired, and getting this little one out is exhausting. I will go with your idea," Jenny conceded. _Jocelyn is right. I am tired. Today I spent the day going over stuff of Alyssa's, then Josh began hurting me, then I found out I was to give birth, then I made up with Annah, then I gave birth, and now I have Upper East Siders at my house. And on top of all that, I am a mom._

A half hour later, Jenny lay in bed talking with Jocelyn till she slept. Cries of "Josh don't hit me!" "The cake is not burnt!" "I will get your coffee at precisely 98 degrees next time." "I know I am worth less than a dog." woke Joss up. Seeing the baby perfectly safe, she looked over at Jenny who was thrashing in her sleep. _It looks like Jenny is having a nightmare._ Scooting over close to Jenny, she cuddled up against her and held her tight, gently of course, ignoring the occasional times, Jenny would bonk into her. "It's ok Little J. I am here. Josh is far away. You and the baby are safe." she whispered, hoping not to awake the slumbering baby. _Poor thing, she is having nightmares with no one to comfort her. Maybe, I should move in with her till she is better. She got to go to the therapist, she has to, for her own sake, and that of her child._

Jenny woke up from a start crying. She was having a nightmare that she and Reyna had been captured and were back with Josh. Looking around at who was holding her and talking to her, she saw Jocelyn wide awake, rubbing her back. "Oh, Joss, I am so sorry! It is just - no. I should go down to the couch and not keep you up, as I intended."

"No Little J. You are to stay here. You have had no one to help you, and as family, as your big sister, I should, and want to be here to help you get through this. You have been working alone long enough. You have to learn to ask, and accept help from time to time." Wiping Jenny's tears with the edge of her nightgown, she held Jenny, hoping to make her feel secure and loved.

Jenny started up though. "But Jocelyn, you should always be a queen, having everything together even if it kills you. I had learned to never ask for help, it always hurt you more than it helps."

"No sweetie, you got it all wrong. Asking for help when you really need it, is good. Don't always rely on yourself, or you will burn out quickly. Besides, family is there to help you, and I am family. Now stop being reasonable, and give me a hug." Jocelyn told her. _Why hasn't Blair taught her this? This is her job, not mine, not that I mind. It's just that her life would have been so much easier and better if she asked for help. But then, Blair was never much of a teacher, and was an even harder mistress than myself. _

Jenny cracked a smile, and hugged Jocelyn. Finally she had someone who taught her what she ought to know, and yet didn't kill her in the process. True, she loved Blair. She really did. Blair did so much for her, and to her. But Joss was here and open with her, helping her, supporting her, and comforting her.

Smiling, they went back to sleep holding each other tightly. This night had changed them. They went past being people Blair knew, to knowing each other, loving each other, and becoming sisters.

They woke up early the next morning to the sound of Reyna's cries. "Joss, I hate to impose on you, but can you change and then mind Reyna while I grab some groceries? The food I have is just leftovers, and nothing fancy."

"Jen - it's fine. Don't worry! I'll get my maids to come over here, and you and I can stay in bed and relax." Joss, wanted Jenny in bed as much as possible.

"Fine. I have to go to work though. Phoenix does not do well when I am gone. I guess I am going to have to impose on one of you to watch Reyna - do you mind? I am so sorry, I am sure you have other plans." Jenny told her apologetic. She really did not want to leave Reyna, but the baby was too young to go out in public.

"As a matter of fact, I do have other plans." Seeing Jenny about to speak, she continued, "I want you to stay home. You just gave birth the other day! You need to be on maternity leave, not at work. Being a CEO is taxing on a young mother. Just ask Blair. She had called me crying several times."

Jenny, still not agreeing with Joss's ideas, began ranting. "I can't just let the company fall apart while I relax. I have to be there."

"Little J, email them instructions, and do Skype from bed. I am sure they won't mind. If they do, well, they should remember who is paying them." Jocelyn smiled.

"But Joss - I can't do that!" Jenny replied appalled.

"Um, yes you can, and yes you will. I will force you to stay at home and not work, even if it means fighting you tooth and nail about it. You might as well just admit defeat right now, and call Blair. As a matter of fact, if it is ok with you, we can all have brunch here. Just the five of us, no boys or babies." Joss suggested.

"That sounds fine. And alright, I bow to Queen here, I won't go to work for the next month" Jenny replied, curtseying.

Joss laughed. She remembered a similar situation with Blair, once-upon-a-time. "Good. Now that you have agreed to follow my orders, let's get dressed. I don't have any clothes on me, so can I just get into my limo, and from there get to your store, where I can buy some clothes from your store."

"Uh-uh! No Joss. I put my foot down here. After all you have done for me, the last thing you will be doing is buying some clothes. Let me call my employees and have them help us." Jenny told her indignantly.

"Ok, thanks! Let's go!" With that, the two women left the house. Pulling up in front of the store, Jenny and Joss entered the store. Making a mental note to call an employee to replace the metal screen with a window, they continued making their way inside. Once inside the building, gone was Jenny, little sister to Jocelyn, and was replaced with a strong, capable, businesslike young woman.

"So Joss, what are you looking for? Casual? Formal? Pants? Skirts? Dresses? Shirts? Suits?"

"Um, Jenny, let's not go all business like. That takes all the fun out of it. Just do it like my little sister, making fun of me, teasing me, helping me figure things out. I miss that," she finished, turning her large, sad, blue doe eyes on Jenny.

_How am I supposed to resist such a face. I know what Joss is doing - I have seen Blair do the same thing, and people always melt. _"Sure. So get going, we don't have all day." Linking arms with Joss, she headed up to the second floor.

"Well, Joss, I was thinking we could get you into a new dress that I had finished recently, yet not put out yet. With your complexion, it might look good on you."

"So you are asking me to model the dress you for you? How very sly of you to get me to be a walking ad for you, under the cover of a kind act. But Queen J is always a step ahead of you," she teased.

Jenny's face turned bright red. "No, I didn't mean that! Joss, how could you suggest such a thing?"

"Well, if Blair trained you, then you must be pretty good. Now, show me that dress you made."

"Well, this is it." Jenny held up a soft, olive-green cashmere dress with intricate gold beaded flowers embroidered on it. It had a scooped neckline, and stopped a couple of inches below the knee.

"Jenny, this is gorgeous. Let's try it on!" Joss was impressed. Jenny was already back on track with her life, and while not the most elaborate day dress she had ever worn, was still gorgeous. Jenny was definitely on her way to becoming the next Eleanor Waldorf.

Helping Joss into the dress, Jenny critically looked Joss over. The dress was alright, but needed to be shortened a little bit. Going over to another part of the store, Jenny pulled out nude stockings, brown pumps, and the soft brown alpaca shawl she had put out a few weeks ago. That should keep her warm with the cool, fall, New York weather. "Here. With this you should look complete." Jenny smiled. Joss looked amazing in the dress, and Jenny knew it.

Joss smiled. Jenny was an amazing designer, and was possibly even better than Blair. Blair was better at creating outfits from previously existing clothes, but was a complete and total failure at actual designing. "This looks good sis. Thanks." Looking at her watch, she realized what time it was. "Shoot, Jenny, we're late. Let's go!"

**Gossip Girl: Spotted at Phoenix Designs - J. It appears that MG is the owner of Phoenix. After a little digging, I have found that our mystery girl is named, Jenny Amander. I guess we have a new Little J...**

Going back home, they entered to see Serena, Annah, and Blair all sitting around the living room table sipping hot coffee.

"Well, well, well," started with Blair, "it looks like the Js have decided to honor us with their presence."

Annah, getting up, looked at Joss, then back at Jenny. Then at Joss, then at Jenny. "Jen, is that the secret dress you have been working on." Seeing the girl's confused looks, she elaborated, "Jenny worked on that dress in secret and forbade anyone to see it. This is the first time I have seen it. Wow Jen, you did a good job with that. I now see why you paid so much for that 24 karat gold beads."

"Hold on," started Joss, "you used real gold to do these flowers? Jenny, do you have any idea how popular this dress will be? Wearing real gold, in such an unassuming tasteful manner."

"Yeah - it will be a limited edition. It is so expensive for all the gold used, that I can't mass produce. I was going to make it a limited collection, of 500 dresses. Joss, has dress number one."

"I must admit Jenny, even I want that dress. Generally I stick to Waldorf, but I want number two."

"And I want number three!" started Serena.

"And I want number four!" Annah added.

"Girls, sure. We can start today if you want." Jenny started. "Maybe you first Blair. You should be easy, with your beautiful curls."

"Uh-uh. Noo... Jenny what did we agree to? No work, remember?" Joss reminded gently. She didn't want to hurt Jenny, just

hold her to her promises.

"Oh fine. By the way, where is breakfast? I am hungry, and I would think so are you."

After brunch, Blair pulled Jenny aside. "Hey Jenny, can I talk to you. It's pretty important."

"Sure, but let's go down to the kitchen. I can close the door where it can be more private. Let's go."

"Jenny, I have noticed how Jocelyn is handling you. It is different from how she treated me. She treated me like a protege, constantly giving challenges, daring me, and the likes. More or less what I did to you, but to a lesser extent. You are probably wondering where I am headed with this, and all I want to do is give you a long overdue apology as your mentor. I was supposed to help you more and not be so horrid, but unfortunately, that is what took place."

"If it helps Blair, I accept your apology and forgive you, but I forgave you a long time ago, even if I was terrified of you. I can tell though, that is not the only thing you want to talk to me about."

"Joss had earlier pulled me aside to tell me to talk to you about children and work. So, here it is. Jenny, as your mentor and as your friend, do not go to work. Your baby needs you. My mom, was my mom, and Dorota and I raised me. I don't want to see my niece suffer from the same fate. You are a mom now, you need to be their for your children. Besides, for your own personal health, it would be good. After all, if you powered through now, and didn't later, well, that would mean taking even more time off. So enjoy your break now." Blair finished her lengthy monologue with a sigh. She really needed to help Jenny. Jenny had never been in this situation, and would need every little piece of advice she could get.

"Well, thanks Blair. I get your point, it's just like Phoenix is my baby, my passion, and my source of income. And now, my two babies are already at war."

"Where's my niece?" Blair asked, wanting to see her.

"Oh, Jocelyn's mom, actually my mom, since I am the heir to Alyssa and her last name, so, Mom is watching her grandchild."

"Oh, wow! Well, Annah is calling you. You better go answer her." With that, Blair floated over to Serena and began chatting.

"Hey Annah, what is it? Is it bad news?" Jenny was worried. Annah did not easily get flustered.

"Well, um, I don't know how to break it to you, but the police just got Josh, and has him in custody."

"OMG! Girls the police finally got Josh! This is great news! I am so glad I can now sleep more soundly," she finished, with a pointed look at Joss, who just smiled at her in return.

"Jen, I didn't finish though. It looks like our afternoon is gone since they all want us to come to court to testify."

"Oh well, here goes our entire afternoon. I am afraid you will all have to come, you were all witnesses to the ending, or in Joss's case the entire time." Jenny was apologetic. She really did not want to have to involve the other girls in her problems.

"Jenny it's ok. Don't worry we don't have anything better to do, than help one of our own. Let me get Arther, and we can get there quickly." Blair was ready to go, the instant she found out. Who cared that one curl was out of place?

"Um, thanks Blair! Well, we better clean up. Joss, can one of your maids clean up the mess, or should I?" Jenny would never get completely get used to maids.

"They'll get it. Come on, let me help you fix your makeup and and then we'll go." Serena had looked at Jenny, and she looked a wreck.

Headed upstairs, the two girls went through Jenny's wardrobe. "How about this? You should look good in it?" Serena had pulled out a pink and white sundress.

"Oh, Serena, that no, no, no. It's just that is for one of my models, not me. Why not you get Blair. I like a combo of your styles, and we need Blair to balance you out." Jenny laughed. Even at 25, Serena still dressed like she did when she was 15.

Blair heard them, and came into the room and saw the dress. "S, what are you thinking? That would look horrid on Jenny - no offense.." She finished.

"That is what I thought. What do you think of this dress?" Jenny held out a dark, purple tea length dress.

"That is better. You need to dress it up, otherwise it is too plain. Get your black pumps with it, and a sweater.." Pawing through the closet, she held out a soft cashmere sweater with delicate black pearls embroidered on it. "How about this? It's fits nicely." Blair approved of the outfit. It would work.

The five women entered the courtroom. The judged asked them, "Who is pressing the case?"

Joss answered, "I am."

The judge was confused. "Why are you prosecuting Josh Richardson?"

"I am because my little sister, Jennifer Tallulah Van der Woodsen Forbes Amander, is too scared of the man and I want justice done for her."

"Oh, ok. That is acceptable. On what charges do you have against him?"

"Wife beating, Emotional, Physical, and Sexual Abuse, Attempted Kidnap, Rape, Verbal Assault (upon Jenny and myself)." Joss was angry by the time she finished the list. Josh had done so much damage to Jenny.

"Alright. Defense. How do you respond to these charges pressed upon you."

"Not Guilty." Answered Josh's lawyer. While the lawyer, Samuel, was supposed to defend the man to the best of his abilities, he knew the evidence was stacked against him, and to be frank, he didn't want to win this case.

"What! Are you kidding me! Are you crazy?" Serena ranted. She was ready to physically attack the man, only Blair's firm grasp upon her restrained her. Meanwhile, Jenny was sobbing, and was being comforted by Annah.

"Jenny, it'll be alright! We have so much proof he doesn't even stand a chance of getting away with what he did." Annah whispered.

Jenny only clutched Annah tighter and asked her, "What would I do without you?"

Judge Minerva looked down on the scene. Seeing all hell would break loose, she banged her gavel while shouting, "Order! Order! Order!"

Once things calmed down, she called for the first witness on the prosecution side. Serena went up and gave the vow. Beginning, "Jenny was most definitely abused. I have been out of contact with her, and that is because her husband prevented her from having any connection with anyone by keeping her at the house all the time, and without any other way to connect, including letters, emails, text, phone calls, ect." Here Serena had to pause because the jury and everyone else in the courtroom were shouting with anger. "When I was helping her get dressed this morning, I also observed many bruises, burns, and scars that are clearly evidence."

When Serena stepped off, Blair went up next. "I have known Jenny since she was 14. She almost never cries. When I met her again, a few days ago, I used the phrase, 'Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, your Queen B is talking to you! Pay attention to me!"' and she then turned into a fetal ball, almost eight months pregnant, and mentally was transported back to her days as that man's wife. She was terrified, flailing, and crying uncontrollably. I can also attest to her signs of abuse, she was burned, bruised, and had old scars from beatings."

"Question from the defense!" cried Samuel. "Why did you use the term Queen B in regards to yourself?"

Blair answered unperturbed. "In high school, at Constance, there is a tradition of a Queen. During Jenny's freshman and sophomore years of highschool I was her Queen. After I left, she became Queen. That is the way it is done."

Since the defense had no more questions, Jocelyn went up. "I can totally attest to what Blair and Serena said, with more to add. So in addition with that, I can elaborate more. Last night, Jenny gave birth, unexpectedly. She was showing me around her shop, when Josh broke into the the store, grabbed her, and told me to be quiet and not say a thing or bad things would happen to me. What they were, he didn't clarify. However, I said yes to mollify him, and buy us time. Then I called the police, and got our friends, Serena and Blair over. He tried to force Jenny to go with him, and when he was able to get in the car, beat her, despite her pregnancy, all while saying demeaning things. The company cameras have videoed this part. Later that evening, when Jenny and I were in bed, Jenny had nightmares about him and was thrashing around. I was able to calm her down, but she was still terrified of her ex-husband, even though she was divorced for about 7 months. If there may be a recess, Jenny and I can get the films from the store."

"Alright. I call a recess to the court. We will meet again at 3:30 this afternoon."

Jenny and the rest of the girls, made their way out of the car. "Jenny, you know that as a granddaughter to the owner of Forbes, we have connections in the media, and can get this case well publicised and put pressure to imprisoning Josh."

"Oh - thanks Joss. Maybe not now. Just keep it with us. Unless you see there being a real need for it. After all, your family is in the media." Jenny told her.

"Jenny, you forgot that you were part of the family. Remember? So part of your family is in the media world."

"Yeah. Sorry."

After stopping by the store and getting the tape, they went back to Astoria to check on their baby. "I have been such a terrible mother! I have been away from my baby. I need to go back there and make the courts wait."

"Jenny, no. You are an excellent mom, never forget that. You are also a very busy person. Let's get Reyna, and come back to court."

"But my baby is far too young to be out in public!" Jenny protested. "I don't have any completed baby clothes!"

"I'll get Dorota to get some. She'll be glad to see you." Blair offered.

"But Blair - " Jenny started.

"But nothing Jenny. You need to remember one little thing. For the most part, when it comes to babies, listen to me. I am your mentor from high school and PWLO." Blair told her.

Jenny relented. "Thanks Blair. How can I repay you?"

"I am the one who owes you Jenny. You have forgiven me and named your child after me. I am only helping you when you need it, as I should." Blair responded.

That evening the court session was wrapped up. Jenny remembered it as the most nerve wracking event, after giving birth, of course.

_Flashback_

"_And the jury has come to a verdict." the judge announced._

_Jenny held Reyna close to her, while encircled by the loving arms of her friends. Whatever the verdict would be, it would have a profound effect on their lives. _

"_Little J, it'll be ok. You will win this battle. As your big sister, I have the feeling you will be able to move past it." Joss told her._

"_Jenny, it'll be ok. And if for some reasons, it is not, you are moving in with me, and will have bodyguards 24/7," Blair promised._

"_Sis, this bastard will go down. No doubts about it. And if not, I will use our combined family names and money to make sure he goes down." Serena whispered, with a venomous smirk in Josh's direction._

"_Jenny. I have seen you since you got out of the marriage. He did so much damage, the jury will have no choice." Annah assured her._

"_We, the jury have decided that Josh Richardson is guilty on all charges, and should be punished to the greatest extent of the law."_

_Jenny smiled. It was good to see her past truly be past her. She could now move on. Her friends, no sisters, were there,and were holding her hands, waiting to find out what would happen._

"_The law states that he could be in prison for a maximum of 65 years and half of his total estate would go to the victim. Jury, do you approve of this? If so, raise your hand." All the hands rose. "If you feel another punishment should be applicable, raise your hand now."_

"_It has been decided. Josh Richardson will spend the next 65 years of his life in prison and half of his estate will go to Jennifer Amander."_

_Jenny and her friends all screamed in triumph! Jenny, then sitting down, was overcome with emotion, and sat down and cried. "Joss, I can't express how grateful I am to you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

_Joss, sitting down next to her, smiled, hugged her, and told her, "That is what family does. If it was me, you would have done the same thing. I was not going to let my little sister be haunted by him. I love you."_

**Gossip Girl here: What a drama filled day. J went to court with Little J, B, S, and Little J's friend, Annah (A), to imprison Little J's ex-hubby. We also caught a picture of Little J's daughter. Isn't she cute? I also found out that J considered Little J family - wonder how and why. J was wearing a Phoenix Design which was surprisingly haute. What is next? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for the late update. I'm just busy moving, again. :( Anyway, hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to my wonderful beta firecracker1990!**


	13. Mystery Girl II

**Gossip Girl here: What is going on in Astoria? Our resident Golden Girl, and Queens are slumming down away from the UES? What the heck has happened? Why are they not home? You know you love me, **

"Jenny, I think it is high time that you get back into society. Your dad would love to see you, he thinks you are dead. And Mom misses you a lot." Serena suggested a few weeks later.

"I know Serena, I have been thinking about it. Its just that, well, what will the boys say. Dan still seems to hate me, and Chuck? Last he saw of me, was when he was friendly to me, just to annoy Blair. Now, well, it would be awkward." Jenny replied.

"Jenny, think about it. Everyone would love it. There is a ceremony commemorating your "death", but it would be even better to have it when you come back. It was going to be held in a couple of weeks, on December 15. It would be enough time for you to get back into the game before Christmas."

"Well, I don't know. I guess it would be alright, but still, I don't think I am ready to face anyone. You girls still scare me to an extent, and I love you all. I am afraid of slipping into my old habits, with two former queens, and you. You are all my horrid past." Jenny told her.

"The high school us is our past, your past. We can also be your future. Come on, please say yes!" Serena pleaded.

"I don't know. I barely have seen you for a few weeks, and I need more time. That is what I need. Time. I have just gotten my ex-husband out of my life for good. I have a fashion line to run. I have a best friend who does not fit in with the UES crowd. I don't want her to feel left behind." Jenny replied with a sigh.

Serena got up and left. Jenny had some very valid points. It looked like she needed to bring in the big guns - Jocelyn and Blair.

"Hey Joss, Little J does not want to rejoin society. She made some good points about her friend Annah. Also, I know all of us want her to be part of the UES again." Serena admitted.

"Well, I can understand her. Why not I go and suggest to her to talk to Annah about how she feels. That way, we can proceed from there, I understand the feeling about best friends, it would be like you choosing between your rich life, or Blair." Joss had a good point.

"Well, that's easy. Blair anyday. She's my sister. What is her is me. But I still get your point. It's like Blair's dream of Yale vs. being friends with me. We almost blew our friendship over it." Serena told her.

"I know, she called me crying about it. She was heartbroken." Joss told her, with a glare.

"Gees, stop giving me that look. That was like, five years ago!" Serena protested.

"Still, it hurt her. I don't forgive those readily," Joss told her, mock seriously finished.

"Well, you have hurt her too. You have been mean to her too. I'd say we are even." Serena retorted.

"Touche, Serena, touche. Well, we all have, Jenny, Chuck, Nate, and my friends too. That is the way of life."

"Anyway, back to Jenny. I would suggest that you talk to her, and get her to see sense, and to talk to Annah." Serena told her.

"Good point. Love you Little S. I'll go talk to Jenny." With that, Joss swept off to talk some sense in Jenny.

Seeing Jenny working on a design, Joss, coughed and entered the room. "Little J, can you talk for a little?"

"Sure, just a second," she told her adding one last line to her design. Closing her notebook, she looked up, to see Joss with a frown. "What is it? Why are you upset?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to rejoin society? Why do you want to hide out here? Go join the rest of the world in Manhattan! I know your reasons why not, Serena told me. Your 21, go have fun Baby J."

"Baby J? What are you thinking? I have already been demoted from B and S's level by having little. Are you crazy?" Jenny asked, feathers ruffled.

"No. You know Blair and Serena as B and S, I know them as Little B, and Little S. I was J. I was once Little J and Baby J, you know. Your title depends on who is talking to you. I was Queen when I trained Little B, and the next step down is Baby. Crazy, I know, but that is the Constance, UES culture. Anyway, go talk to Annah about rejoining the UES world. If you were to enter, she would be safe, because she would be protected by some of the leading families on the Upper East Side – Forbes, Van der Woodsen, and Waldorf."

"Oh – well, still. I will talk to her and see what she thinks. In the end, it should be a joint decision. Thanks Joss!" she answered, hugging the older girl.

"You're welcome. Now, got talk to Annah," Joss ordered. "She'll be at work, and since you promised me that you would relax, I will go with you to ensure that."

"Fine. Let me get my car and we'll go." Jenny told her. After driving there, Jenny stepped out of the car, and into her second home. Passing Amanda, she remembered something.

"Amanda, can you get the baby line finished this month. I also have a new, really exclusive line that I would like to have up by New Year. Can I meet with you for coffee in 30? If you don't mind, Jocelyn here will be there, she is here to keep me from working very hard."

"Sure that's fine. Call me." With that response, Jenny and Joss moved on, on their way to nag Annah. Seeing one of the interns, she told them, "Hey. See Joss here? If she wants anything, it is hers, no costs included. She's family. And if she doesn't buy anything, here are her measurements, and give her some clothes anyway. I was not here. Got it?" After the employee nodded, Joss and Annah came down the stairs. "Joss, dear, why not you hang out in the store. Go look around and if you would like to review anything, go ahead. Hey Annah. Let's go up to my office. We need to make it quick. I have a meeting in 30."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Annah asked, a little concerned. Whatever it was, it was important. Otherwise, Joss would not let Jenny go to the store.

"Well, um, they want me to rejoin UES society. I am worried about you. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but seeing Dad again sounds really appealing, even if I am not wild about my brother," Jenny told her, biting her lip.

Sighing, and taking a deep breath, Annah started, "I too have something to confess. You know how you told me about your past?" Seeing Jenny nod, she continued, "Well so do I. I lived in Hampton's and was the Queen of Hamptons, like Blair. Our families run in the same circles. However, I was encouraged all my life, to take whatever I wanted, anything and everything, till I took my ex-best friend's boyfriend away from her and slept with him. It was horrid. I came here to reform myself, with a controlled amount on my credit card, and a simple apartment. I fell in love with it and have never gone back. You see, we are actually quite similar. Both of us had lives in high society, and then came here to recuperate."

"No. I did not come from a wealthy family. You and Serena have a very similar past, almost identical. The only difference was that despite sleeping with her boyfriend, they are still best friends. You might want to talk to her," Jenny suggested. _Wow - sweet, kind Annah once was like Serena. I can't believe her! She is so different from any of them that I never even thought about her past! What is wrong with me? _

"So as for you entering UES society, I say let's do this. I come back to Hampton's, you to UES, and we both are best friends and socialites. We both keep each other on track, and not let the other slip into bad habits," Annah suggested, ready to face her old demons.

"Alright. But this is the deal. We rejoin society, but you talk to Serena. Ok?" Jenny suggested.

"Sure! Let's let Joss know of the situation, and then I'll go back to work, and you will meet with Amanda," Annah suggested as they climbed down the stairs.

"Joss! I am willing to enter back into the UES world. Annah actually was the princess of Hamptons, so we'll make our entrance joint. Bye Annah. Amanda we're going now! Joss, get over here now!" Jenny ordered.

"Baby J, calm down! You just had Reyna. Now stop flying around like a madwoman, calm down, and get in the car," Jocelyn ordered, using her no-nonsense Queen J tone of voice.

"Fine Mom! I am going there! Amanda, come on!" Jenny hollered as she stepped into the car.

An hour later they stepped out of the coffee shop. "I need that line ready to go by the 24th of this month. I need the first set in two weeks. Get going!" Jenny ordered. Jenny was excited. Her line was about to take a brand new field by the storm.

Later that evening, Jenny and the rest of the girls, sans Serena who was at home taking care of Dan and her kid, were sitting together planning Jenny's and Annah's entrance. "How about a big dinner? That way, we can sit spread out at the table, and eat dinner."

"No - that would not be good. I really don't want to have that take place. It could be really awkward. No fun in that. But what else?" Joss suggested.

"What about a masquerade? I've got a beautiful yellow dress," she suggested, elbowing Blair, who full well knew the importance of a yellow dress.

"Well those days are over now Little J. You are allowed to go to the ball," Blair teased.

"Thanks Queen B. With your permission, I would like to wear a yellow dress. Is that acceptable to Her Royal Highness?" Jenny replied. Oh, it had been too long since she had verbally jaunted.

"That is fine. However, I would like to help select which golden gown you will be wearing," Blair replied. Jenny was fun. She was one of the few people she could spar with, without winning easily.

"Hey - don't forget about us! Have we become third and fourth wheels? Your predecessor and the Princess of Hamptons?" Joss joined in. This was fun.

"Joss! I am no silly 'Princess of Hamptons.' I was Queen of Hamptons the same time as Blair. So, B, I guess that that makes me your equal," she finished with a smirk. Annah was not going to be left out of the fun.

"Well, I can't be just the baby here? I, Queen of Constance, am the boss of Queen of Hampton's, and have control of the company, rather than just being one of the heirs," Jenny retorted.

"Oh, look girls. How highschool of us! Still, it was fun, and definitely good practice. Annah, you are good. I liked your takedown of Blair. Jenny, while you were good at the end, you beginning was bad. Don't presume bad info about you. Know it might come up, and if it does, respond. Blair, you left the fight too fast. You did not respond to Annah, are you losing your touch?" Jocelyn commented. Yes, it fell to her to be the leader and the teacher of the group. "Anyway, back to work. We will host a masquerade ball, December 15, to be our introduction. We should not host it in Astoria, no one will come. We cannot do it at Serena's, that way Dan would know, and the secret would be blown. We can't host it at your's Blair, Gossip Girl loves you. Maybe at mine? That way, it can still be somewhere considered respectable, and Gossip Girl isn't on me all the time," Jocelyn finished.

"I was thinking, between Waldorf and Phoenix, our group should go for the family is doing great, and it would give a chance for Phoenix to get some good press," Jenny responded, ever the businesswoman. "In addition, it would show there is no major rivalry with Waldorf, that way, both companies won't have to handle that scandal. That would be really bad."

"Yea, Jenny is right. The less scandal, the better," Blair agreed.

"If you want, I can write a column or two about Phoenix and how it is doing economically. That is my job in the family newspaper, fashion," Joss offered.

"Thanks! We'll look into it later," Jenny replied.

"Oh, great! Anyway, let's call the caterers, musicians, and the rest of the vendors." Annah added.

**Gossip Girl here: Invitations for B and J's masquerade ball were just sent out, and anybody who is anyone received them. I did, and I'm going, or else... Shakespeare once said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," and J and B's fury combined is worse than hell. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl**

December 15, came a little too soon for one Jenny Amander. She was scarred. Everyone would know about Reyna, her, and her past. To face Dan, Vanessa, Chuck, and the rest of them terrified her. What would she do? How would she act.

As they sat in the dressing room, Blair saw the panic come into Jenny's eyes. "Jenny, I know this is scary. I was terrified too, when I came home, pregnant, and single. Guess what? You'll survive. You and Annah will not be alone tonight without Serena, Joss, or myself being there with you the entire evening. Stop worrying."

"Blair, it's just - it's just too hard to explain. Everything in my life is going to be changed. Once those masks come off, that is the end of my calm, peaceful life. And, still, I will still be hurt. And I don't want your reputation hurt by me," Jenny cried.

"Oh Little, little J. Didn't you learn in Constance, people don't mess with me, or Serena, and get away with it. And Joss, well, when she's truly angry, I, Serena, you, or anyone can not stop her. Out of the group, she's the most dangerous player, even more so than Chuck and I, together." Blair whispered the last part.

Jenny shivered. Joss was so sweet! Sweeter than Blair, even. But her more dangerous than Chuck and Blair together, well, that terrified her. Chuck and Blair had been the power couple, until they broke up, and you would never survive their wrath. They left no stone unturned. "Scary thought! Well I hope I never have that fury directed at me!"

"Yeah, scary, but awe inspiring. Well, what are you doing? Get dressed now - or do I need to sit there babysitting you?" Blair asked her.

"Hold your horses. I'm getting dressed. You can go!" Jenny replied rolling her eyes. _Trust Blair to still be Bossy B. Well, some things, they never change._

"Ok. I'm sending S in here in ten to make sure you are dressed, and are started on your hair!"

Ten minutes later, and S entered. "Jenny, you look great! No one will ever know it is you." Hugging Jenny tightly, "I can't wait to actually be able to say you are my little sister."

"I know. S, looks like you're a middle sibling. Joss is my other sister, and well, she's older than you. Guess you have a scary older sister, and two lunatic younger ones. Lucky you!" Jenny teased.

"Good point - but at least someone other than me can keep Eric busy. He is such a baby!" Serena pointed out.

"Are you using me? What ulterior motives do you have?" Jenny teased.

"Nothing, except the fact that I love you. Eric should be happy. You are now his best friend, and will probably replace me as his best sister," Serena smiled.

"Yea! Now, we can more easily cause you trouble!" Jenny teased.

Groaning, "Well, maybe not. Anyway, I can't wait for tonight!"

"Love you too S! Annah is telling us to go! Guests are coming!" Jenny ended the discussion.

The party started quickly, as guests never missed an event hosted by Jocelyn Forbes and Blair Waldorfs. Doing so was social suicide.

Serena stuck by Annah most of the evening, while Jenny stayed close to Blair. Most of the people were more interested in Joss anyway. Still, she had fun, mingling with the guests, within the safety of her mask. She was trying to block out what would happen at midnight - that was scaring her. "Hey Blair, this is looking great! It looks like you did a good job," Jenny started, after pulling Blair aside. "What should we do about this evening. Maybe have the quintet of us standing together by the mike? Maybe something like Joss, Me, You, Annah, Serena? Left to right?"

"No, to risky. Serena is not the best at deflecting comments tactfully, so maybe swap Serena and I. That way, I am on the end," Blair said, brain working a thousand miles a minute.

"Probably since Joss is the most influential, she should announce you, and Serena, Annah? The two, from what you told me about Annah's past, seem to be very similar."

"You know, we could do it from the balcony where the DJ will be. That way, we will be above anyone, away from the crowds, be able to see the reaction, and be able to block off access to prevent anyone from attacking, worse case," Jenny suggested.

"Good idea Jenny. I like it. I was thinking the same thing too," Blair praised.

"Thanks! Let's find Joss and tell her of the plan," Jenny replied, eyes sparkling from the praise. Any praise from Blair was high praise indeed.

"I see her over by...Oh dear! Queen Francis! Jenny, whatever you do, be polite to Francis. She was queen of Constance before Joss, and well, she was like you, more mild than me or Joss. She hates being interrupted, so let's let them talk and we find Serena," Blair informed, switching directions.

"Ok..." Jenny replied, seeing Serena, and dragging her away.

"What was that all about?!" Serena whispered angrily.

"We were just going to let you know of our plan. We are going up to the DJ's to announce Jenny and Annah's return and to take off our masks. We are going to stand in this order from left to right," Blair paused to catch her breath.

"Joss, Me, You, Annah, Blair," Jenny concluded. "You will announce Annah's return, you share a very similar past, believe it or not."

"Oh, well Jenny. I did not know that. Well, maybe we should go get lunch the two of us. I left Annah on her own, I'll inform her," Serena told them.

"We'll catch Joss and let her know. See you at 11:55 by the stairs," Blair replied, as they ambled down.

"Great! Well, I'm going. See you!" Serena called over her shoulder.

Joss was standing alone, by the martinis when Blair saw her. "Hey, can you come with me. I have some info. to share."

"Sure, let me grab a drink first though," she replied as she searched for her favorite. After turning, she headed over to where Blair was waiting for her. After looking around to make sure that no one would over hear, she asked, "What is the plan for the reveal?" After Blair explained, Joss passed her approval on the plan. "That sounds fine, and safe enough. Did you come up with it? Sounds like something you would do."

"Actually, Jenny and I did. The original idea was hers, though I definitely improved upon it. That girl has great potential," Blair bragged.

"Oh, well when I see her, I'll let her know of what a good job she did." Joss then turned, and began talking to Francis.

Meanwhile, Jenny had been asked to dance by Dan. When Serena heard him, she was worried. Leaning over, she whispered in Jenny's ear, "Careful, that's Dan. I don't think he should recognize you, but for the record, he does not like you." It saddened Serena to say it, but unfortunately it was true, and nothing she could say could change that.

"Thanks! I'll be careful." she replied, before sidling towards Dan. Smiling, in what she hoped was a confident manner, she began to dance.

Annah was having fun. Blair and Joss knew how to throw a party well, it was even better than any of hers. Seeing an old flame of hers across the room, she sauntered over, and with a winsome smile on her face, she began to flirt. "Hi handsome," she purred, "You look nice tonight." He responded, "Dear me, what a _bella._ You, sweetheart, will someday become my wife." Annah grinned, "We'll see about that. Try to catch me," she whispered, heading off into the direction of Joss.

Nate had come to the party, hoping to have fun. He had recently broken up with Catherine, who had borne an eerily similar resemblance to Jenny. Seeing a beautiful girl standing alone, looking at the dancers, Nate, being the gentleman he was, went to her aid. "May I have this dance?" he asked her bowing.

Jenny turned her head surprised. Before her was this handsome guy asking her to dance. Without second thought, she accepted, and stepped out on the dance floor.

Nate was surprised she accepted. He recently had gotten a bad reputation, the Spectator had taken a big hit, and he had lost a huge amount of money, and even worse, respect by many of the powerful businessmen. (Not Chuck, thank goodness!) "Why you look nice," he complimented. The young woman before him,reminded him of a long time ago, at the Saints and Sinners Ball, of Jenny. Here was this young, tall, blond woman with gorgeous curls, a yellow ball gown, and a fine, delicate yellow mask, obscuring his view.

"Why thank you. How are you doing?" Jenny asked. She had not known about much of the Upper East Side in a long time, and wanted to stay up to date.

"I am doing fine. The Spectator has taken a big hit, but otherwise, fine," Nate said grumpily.

Jenny was surprised. So this was Nate! Time had been good to him; gone was the cute, pretty boy of St. Judes, and was replaced with a powerful, brooding, handsome man. "Well, I am sure you will do well," she told him. It was true, despite the popular opinion, Nate was highly intelligent, and was only overshadowed by Chuck's deviousness, and Blair's genius and scheming. They kept on dancing until Annah walked over, excusing Jenny, and then dragging her to the kitchen.

"What the heck? Annah, why did you drag me away from Nate?" Jenny asked, annoyed.

"Well, I just had to share with you the news! James, who was my old flame when I was Princess Annah, was flirting with me, and is unattached. He said, 'You will become my wife!' I may have a chance with him!" Annah shared.

Jenny squealed at the news! "Annah that is wonderful! Be careful though, he sounds a bit like Chuck. You know him best, but still, I am your best friend, and I don't want your heart stomped on."

"Well, thanks for the warning. I told him to go chase me, and here he comes! I can't wait to see him," Annah told her as she was walking away.

The time came to take off the masks. Joss, who was with Jenny, grabbed Annah, who was flirting with James, and met up with Serena and Blair at the stairs. "Girls, this is it. What will happen tonight, will change your worlds," she finished looking at Annah and Jenny. "Are you ready? This is your best chance."

"I am just so nervous! My mom and dad have wanted to see me for so long, but I keep pushing them off. I don't know how they will respond," Annah whispered.

Meanwhile, Jenny was on the verge of a breakdown in Joss's arms. Crying, "I don't know if I can do this? I am just so scared. Dan doesn't like me, Lily will be so disappointed in me, and when they find out about Reyna, then I-I can't face them. They will kill me! Where then can I go? I will be expected to be here? But if I have a walking target on my back, I can't! I just can't go back to Astoria, and soon everyone will know about where I work. Maybe I shouldn't do this."

Joss let Jenny get it all out of her system. She knew it was the best thing to hear all of Jenny's fears, so that she could work through them systematically. "Ok, first Jenny, you are strong. I know you are, that's why you survived Blair's training for so long. That's how you overthrew Blair as a freshman, that's how you survived Josh for four years, and you have given birth to your amazing daughter. Dan may not like you, but Serena can work on him, he loves her and would do anything for her. Lily will be overjoyed to to have a second granddaughter, and S's kid can have a playmate and cousin. They will all love Reyna, she is adorable. If Lily doesn't want you, by some impossible chance, you can stay with me or Blair. Phoenix will do great since you have the patronage of me, Blair, and Serena, and you are a fantastic designer.

**Gossip Girl here: No drama yet? What is wrong? Or is this just the peace before the storm? And why is A (Little J's best friend) flirting with Prince J of Hamptons? Where is his girlfriend, Marlena? And why is A, B, S, Little J, and J meeting up with each other and passing secrets? This quintet is driving me nuts! Any news that I know, you'll know. You know you love me! xoxo, Gossip Girl**

Jenny sniffled. "Thanks Joss. I am sorry I am so weak. It just makes me nervous, to say the least. I am so glad you are my big sister."

Joss just smiled. "I know. It's ok. You're allowed moments of weakness. Everyone has them. Just don't be weak often. That's not you."


End file.
